Rio 3 (Set to be deleted)
by Digital Riot
Summary: THIS IS GONNA BE DELETED AFTER I FINISHED THE REMASTERED VERSION...Basically, Rio 3 is primarily a comedy. A couple of new characters etc. Oh and Blu finds his parents. Exclaimed, this is in no way what Rio 3 will look like. I do not work with blue sky studios nor do i own any of these characters. Also special thanks to Nightfly123 for help in improving the story.
1. STOP!

Hello guys. It is Digital Riot, back at it again...

But this time I have a warning.

 **DO NOT READ THIS STORY, UNLESS YOU PLAN ON READING THE REMASTERED VERSION, OR IF YOU ALREADY READ THE REMASTERED VERSION.**

 **Nothing good lies ahead. Maybe, but I promise you, the remastered version is like 100 percent less cringe, and better to read. So please, stop resdi g this story.**

 **DR, signing out.**


	2. Meet Diante

Rio 3, a prediction of the movie

Blu had awoken to a start. A loud crash noise could be heard outside if his nest followed by screaming from what sounds like a crossover between a chicken getting hit by a truck or a rat getting sprayed in the face with pepper spray. Blu walked over to the entrance of his hollow, Jewel and the kids had went to stay by Eduardo's hollow to spend time with him and he had the entire hollow to himself. "Please you're making too much noise " said half awake in no general direction. He saw a macaw lying on his tree trunk rubbing his sore head. "jeez, maybe if you put your hollow in a different place you wouldn't have gotten awoken" the bird said with absolutely no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Blu finally realizing the situation (since he had been half asleep for pretty much the entire experience) flew down to make sure this guy was all right. "are you okay" Blu asked, "yeah I'm fine" the bird said. Upon observing the bird Blu realized that the bird was about the same height as him and had the same neck ruffle of feathers as he had, and the three feathers on the top of his head. Realizing he looked almost exactly like him. Except this bird was green with red circles around his eyes.

"what's your name" Blu questioned, "Diante, hey mind if I stay here for a while I'm feeling light." Diante had asked, "sure". After a few minute's Blu finally asked "so you fly into trees often" he said sarcastically. "Not funny, what's your name" "Blu". Diante at first looked shocked to hear that name but soon he burst out laughing. "BLU, BLU! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS NAMES THEIR CHILD AFTER THEIR COLOR" Blu gave him a unamused look. Diante with his talons now kicking in the air and tears coming out of his eye's finally saw Blu's face. " I'm sorry but that was hilarious ". "First of all" Blu began "I as named by humans". "you're a PET too" Diante began. But before he could start having a seizure Blu said "I'm not a pet, I'm a companion" Diante finally after clearing the tears and feathers from his eyes got a good look at Blu. " Hey, you look like me" he began circling around Blu, making him anxious, Diante finally said figuring out the problem "Yeah I have never seen you before in my life". " Well Sherlock that was a great conclusion " Diante not knowing who Sherlock Holmes is had a questioned look on his face. "forget it, its only a joke us "PETS" will understand. Just think about things before you –" Blu was cut off by a familiar voice. " Hi Blu!" Jewel said flying not too far behind. The 3 kids were all flying trying to keep up with their Mom. "Man did you guys see when in I kicked that coconut at uncle beto and it had knocked him unconscious " Tiago said to his oldest sister. "you didn't kick that coconut you tripped over a bug , and the coconut was in your path" Carla said in a matter-of-fact way. The four birds landed. Jewel immediately saw Diante and told the kids to head inside. "Diante"

The two locked eyes "Jewel" Diante said. " Wait you two know each other" Blu said. The two finally after five seconds of them staring at each other broke their gaze and turned their backs on each other, both with scowls on their face. "okay, that turned dark" Blu said. "Blu stay out of this" Diante said. "Wait you two know each other?" Jewel asked. "Blu, tell Jewel I'm not talking to her " Diante asked. Blu put his wing around both of them. "okay guys this is great, just take a couple of deep breaths and be completely HONEST " Blu had said remembering what Rafael told him and Jewel in Rio. Diante started " I'll be honest. Jewel why would you leave me to DIE" "I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU TO DIE YOU WERE CAPTURED BY HUMANS HOW COULD I HAVE FOUGHT THEM OFF?" Jewel screeched, Blu started taking a couple of steps back away from that…..disaster. "Still you could have at least helped me Jewel why didn't you" Diante finally said "if I helped you we would have both died." Jewel said. "She has a point" Blu said nodding his head while backing away slowly, not understanding what he is agreeing to. "well I'm sill alive!" Diante hissed. "He also has a good point" Blu said doing the same action. Getting even farther away from the two. "you have my back don't you Blu?" Jewel asked her husband desperately seeking support from him. " I'm behind you Jewel way, way behind you 100%" he said now at least 20 feet away hiding behind a rock. "you know what this happened a long time ago, Diante I think it time you go back home, Jewel come with me inside the nest" Blu finally said, more or less resolving the situation. "Home, that's exactly where I'm going" Diante said with bitterness in his voice. He took off and disappeared. But not before flying into another tree. "OW, STUPID TREE". Blu turned around to face Jewel, seeing that she had tears in her eyes and, it obviously appeared she was hurt. Blu was trying to find words to make her feel better, but gave up figuring it was a delicate subject. Last time Jewel heard Blu talking about her family, he wound up looking like two-face for a week. Something he still has nightmares of. Just the sheer thought sent shivers down his spine, "come on Jewel let's go inside" Blu said putting a wing over his mate


	3. Another strange day In the Amazon

While inside the nest Blu was still thinking about Diante. _why does he look so much like me, and what happened between him and jewel_. He thought, he finally curled up next jewel still wondering about him. And then soon fell asleep. Blu was again awakened out of his sleep when he had felt a spider on his back. "AAAH" his scream was loud enough to make everyone in the vilage think someone had been murdered. In a fit of panicked he picked up the spider off of his back and threw it out the hollow "scweee" the spider screamed as it was thrown out the hollow. "What the heck happened" jewel said waking up. Blu didn't want to tell her that he screams like a girl (or even worst a baby considering jewel never screamed like that) "someone outside" he lied "Hey can you keep it down there!" Blu yelled to no one . Jewel rolled her eyes and got up. It was morning and everyone in the village was either starting to wake up or has already woken up (mostly because of blus bloodcurling screech) "well your up early. Usually you don't wake up until Eduardo has to hit you with a stick" jewel said to Blu. Blus wing went to the top of his head remembering the bruise he had received when all the members of the tribe had to come to a weekly role call meeting and Blu was the only one who hadn't came. "Yeah im going to wake up the kids" he said going to the trios bedroom "can't I sleep a little longer" Bia their youngest daughter asked. "Yeah you can but remember if you sleep to late you'll miss out on the soccer game tomorrow " Blu. Said to all of his kids in general "we wanna miss the soccer game" the kids all said in unison "soccer is boring, its all about bowling " tiago. Their only son said. "Everybody in America plays that game" Carla had said. Blu was actually Quite surprised. He didnt know they knew about bowling. "All right he said. He flew out to go get breakfast.

On his way to a nearby mango grove he ran into Roberto. "Hey rob, when is the soccer game happening" he asked. "They cancelled it. We are bowling instead. Everybody in America does it, im quite surprised since your from America " Roberto responded. _Unbelievable_ Blu thought. "Okay I guess ill be there" he said as he continued to find mangoes he had found a mango almost the size of him as he was flying and went down to go get it . from a distance it was green and red and it was huge. "Everybody at home will be so happy when they see this he thought" when he touched it he realized two things. The mango had feathers. And the mango was moving and speaking. "AAAH" the mango said yelling. "AAAH. Don't hurt me. I promise I will never eat another mango again." Blu said trying to run away. "Blu im not a mango" the creature said. "How do you know my name." Blu questioned. Soon Blu. Got on his knees. And bowed down "all hail your mango overlordness" he said practically Worshipping it. The mango slapped Blu and when Blu finally came to his senses he realized that was another bird. A familiar bird. "Diante! What are you doing hanging from a tree like a bat" he asked " I sleep like this. They say it makes you more intelligent " all the white in Diantes. Eyes were red trim the blood rushing to his brain. "Honestly I don't think that's healthy" Blu. Said to him. " It works for bats. Why can't it work for me" Diante said. "Well your eyes match the color of the red around your eyes" Blu said. "Nevermind that. Other than that im perfectly fine. Right?" Diante said "Right? Right im normal, Right Blu? " Diante said starting to panic and shaking blu. " yeah your okay, or at least as normal as a demented military macaw can be" Blu murmured under his breath. Diante still heard him however. "First of all im not demented, im diffrent." Diante started "second of all im not a military macaw, im a spix macaw. My father married a parrot and this is how I turned out." Blu quickly realised this couldn't be true because they were two diffrent species. " I don't think that's how genetics work" Blu responded


	4. Bowling and stuff

"And Michael gets a **STRIKE** ," the Bowling tournament announcer said, as Michael got 15 more points. " I can't believe you guys convinced me to go to a bowling tournament", Blu said to his family. "You know what happens when you don't attend village games, you get a-"Jewel was interrupted by her husband. "Yeah, Yeah, I know I get a stick to the head". His father in law Eduardo stepped in the conversation. "Hey Blu, it's not all that bad. You have to admit it's pretty interesting" he said. "OOOH, and Parker rolls the ball into the gutter!" the Bowling tournament announcer screamed. The game was the Blue macaw's vs the Toco Toucans and the macaws were winning by a feather. But that's not saying much considering that both teams only had 30 out of 200 points. "But this game requires no skill. I mean heck anyone and I mean **ANYONE** can roll a ball into the gutter." Blu said "and anyway I thought you guy's hated things humans do. I mean I understand the soccer game, but **BOWLING** I mean come on humans literally invented that game" Blu said, the feathers on the back of his neck getting ruffled. "Everyone knows that bowling wasn't invented by humans" Eduardo began. "It was invented by raccoons". Blu had a puzzled look on his face. "Who told you that lie," he said. "Harriet" Eduardo replied. "Who's Harriet," Blu said in a deep tone. Eduardo thought about this realizing his answer would be stupid, "A raccoon" he said with regret. "Mm-hmm" Blu buzzed. "OH NO, LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A BRAWL ON THE ALLEY" the Bowling tournament announcer screamed almost melting behind the booth. A Toco Toucan and a Spix Macaw were fighting, pulling out feathers pecking each other, flapping wings. "RIP HIS EYES OUT," said the old macaw with bloodthirst in his voice. "Shut up grandpa, this is why there are only 250 blue macaws left," said a Toco Toucan from the other side. "Wait a minute I know that toucan," Blu said. "That's Raphael, strange he would get worked up over" Blu a deep pause at that word, "this mess". "Actually," Bia said, "there are 262 Blue Macaws left" she finished. Not too long after that, all bowling players were fighting (along with a few people in the stands). Someone managed to lift up a log and throw it over the blue macaw family. "What are they even fighting over?" Jewel asked. "Oh one of them said someone messed up their roll", Roberto answered. Up until now, he had been really focused on the game, occasionally (and especially now) shouting insults at the other team. "Wait where's Tiago," Carla asked mentioning her little brother. Blu and Jewel panicked looking for their youngest child. "I think I found him," Jewel said finally with a wing pointed the brawl. Blu looked over and saw Tiago jumping on the back of toucan with his talons occasionally penetrating the toucan's skin. "How did he even get there?"

Finally after an hour of brutal fighting military macaws came in and calmed everyone down. There were only 5 minutes left of the game so the game was considered a draw. "I liked it" jewel said leaving the stadium with her family," we did too, "the triplets said in unison, "I didn't understand our strategy," Roberto said, "it was really simple, hold them off until a draw" Eduardo said both him and Roberto agreeing on that. The only person who hadn't given their opinion was Blu. Everyone looked at him awaiting his comment." I was only interested in the game when the fight happened" he said fearing criticism. "Thank goodness I'm not the only one who thought that" jewel finally burst out. Soon one by one everyone agreed with Blu and Jewel (except Roberto). "But Eduardo, 'The Big E' I thought we were pals". Roberto said to Eduardo. "I'm sorry Roberto but, Bowling is trash" Roberto's eyes widened with tears as if his feelings were hurt (which they were). Roberto finally flew away crying "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY LIFE," he said in the distance. "Man I can relate," Carla said. While they were flying the macaw family were stopped by the largest mango the family has ever seen. Eduardo approached it but then the mango grew eyes and wings and started screaming, Eduardo started screaming too. After a while, both of them stopped. Soon Diante (the mango) started screaming again and Eduardo started screaming too. They stopped again after a while and Diante started screaming again, but this time receiving no answer from Eduardo, "eh" was the sound he made as he extended his wing to invite Eduardo into a hug, but Eduardo refused. "Diante," Eduardo said realizing who this was. "You were gone for so long I thought you got captured by humans." He said. "Gone?" Diante asked quizzically. I was right here the entire time. I live hanging from this tree. I have literally been inside this village for the longest". Diante said getting riled up. " really I haven't noticed," Eduardo said," I said hi to you yesterday while you were flying and you said hi back" Diante said, "oh, that was YOU, I thought you were a military macaw". Eduardo said kinda surprised. " **FUUUUUUU!"** Diante hissed trying to say a curse but restraining himself as there were children right there. Instead, he held out his wing with his feathers pointed as if they were going to strangle Eduardo. Jewel, however, jumped in between them trying to defend her father, "Diante who do you think you are trying to strangle the village leader, and more importantly my father!?" Jewel said. "You know what, you have a good point. I'm going to go back to slee-"Diante didn't finish his sentence, previously he hadn't fully understood what jewel had. "Wait a minute, Eduardo's village leader! Oh boy, I didn't think the end of the world would come so quickly," he said murmuring that last sentence. "Of course I'm village leader, I have been ever since _that incident,"_ Eduardo said, but Diante, Blu, and the kids were all confused. "What incident?" Diante asked. "You know the Incident, _incident,"_ Eduardo said vaguely. "We have no idea what you are talking about," Diante said. "You know when my father died, I became village leader after him," Eduardo said. "Wait a minute grandpa was village leader," Jewel asked. "Wait a minute Stanley died," Diante asked. "You know what I'm going back to sleep, good night" Diante resolved. "But Diante, its morning" Blu said moving a palm tree branch out of the way to let in sunlight "HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Diante (hissed I guess) referring to the sunlight.


	5. The life of Blu

Again another, beautiful, morning in the Amazon. the macaw family had woke up and started their morning activity. all except for one. Blu had fallen asleep after having another "Training Day" (as Eduardo and Roberto call it, and as Blu calls the bane of my existence. heavy emphasis on existence) and now he had to regain and recharge his batteries, so Jewel didn't want to wake him up. Jewel was with the kids in feeding them breakfast. Tiago was pretending he was on the phone with a banana with Carla, and Bia was eating telling them how it could be possible to build a cellular network between two bananas. Jewel had warned them to stop playing with their food. (this happening a few days after Carla managed to find a way to eat an orange without chewing or taking off the peel, and had to be rushed to Rio for surgery don't ask how this happened). While eating breakfast Bia started thinking "Hey mom. how come we havent met grandma or my dad or your side and grandpa on Das side?" she asked, curious to find her family. Jewel started thinking about it _hmm now that she mentions it Blu never showed me, my in-laws. Whenever I bring up his mother he talks about Linda_ "well Bia I don't know. I think my mother is gone " she said gone in a tone in which Bia understood its meaning of death. "and I never met your father's parents." she decided to go and wake Blu up and figure out what the deal was with that.

Jewel walked up to Blu and shouted his name a couple of times but that didn't work. so she decided to play a little game with him, she took her feather tip and started tickling his neck, Blu immediately started moving around starting to wake up, His eyes opened as he woke up and pinned against a wall started laughing, "Jewel-HAHAHA-STOP THAT MY STOMACH IS STARTING TO HURT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jewel finally got off of him and Blu stood up looking at his beautiful wife. "How are you doing this morning," he said smiling. "oh I'm doing fine Blu, but I wanted to know something," Jewel said. Blu looked concerned now but still smiling "what happened," he said putting a wing over Jewel " how are your mother and father," Jewels said. Blu instantly became happy thinking she was talking about Linda his friend " oh well Linda just had her birthday, and Tulio came to celebrate it but however Fernando wasn't able to make it because he broke his leg jumping off of a swing set. Honestly, that kid is a daredevil he does-" Blu was about to go on but was interrupted by Jewel. " no I mean your parents. like the people who gave birth to you." Blus smile was wiped off his face as he found out what she meant. " well it been a while. like I don't know maybe... twenty years (adjusted for bird years)" Jewel looked shocked. "But Blu I thought you were about twenty years old (Again adjusted for bird years)" Blu took a deep sigh and explained the story of his life. (I'm just going to paraphrase a little) How his first memory was waking in his tree nest dancing, falling out his cage, being shipped to Minnesota, meeting Linda, going to Rio, meeting her, and moving here. by the time Blu was finished Jewel was in tears. " wow Blu I had no idea" she said stroking the back of his neck with her wing. "Wow, that was like Emmy or Oscar award-winning sad" Carla said hearing the conversation. The triplets were in tears hearing this. "that was incredible" Roberto said. he, Eduardo,Mimi, and Diante had landed outside the hollow just in time to hear the story (Roberto and Diante getting into a fight in which Roberto now carries the wound after a talon managed to scratch his eye all the way down to his cheek.) Roberto and Eduardo were in the beginning stages of crying but Diante and Mimi had stayed the same. "I'm not gonna cry because that's gay, but that was sad," Diante said with Mimi nodding her head in agreement." oh boy, looks like the life of Blu has been shared with everyone in the village" Blu murmured to himself


	6. The Nightmare Begins

everybody was down by the river in a memorial of someone who had lost their life by the river. his name was Pablo Escobar (No relation to the Cuban dictator I ran out of good names) "In this day we commemorate our fallen loved one Pablo, who had saw the dangers of the river and never came back. so we come for a moment of silence, in three two o-" his speech was cut off by a rather rude interruption "who is Pablo?" Diante asked." that was a good question, who was he to us, he was a friend a companion and a loved one and we must be in this moment of silenc-" again he was rudely interrupted by Diante "what if this Pablo guy was a bad guy," he said. "Hey Pablo owes me a Brasil nut," said someone in the crowd, "yeah and he threatened my mom," said another person in the crowd, soon everybody was chatting about grievances they had with this Pablo guy, and everyone started leaving the area "wait where are you guys going? we have a memorial here. everybody left except the Gunderson family (Blu, Jewel, their kids). " Diante get back over here," Eduardo said extremely crossed.

Everyone in the village was playing around the river bank (because they either didn't care about the danger or just wanted to disrespect Pablo). Diante had gathered some sand around the bank and build a model replica of his tree with a tree branch so he can hang from it. Blu was looking over the kids while they were building sand castles, moats, bridges, and mini rivers, Roberto was working out with sand dumbells (at this point I gave up) and Jewel was sunbathing (i don't think birds could get suntans but this is still the internet). "hey sis catch" Tiago said with barely any warning as a sand ball was lodged from his hand at his sister, her sister ducked under it avoiding it, the ball kept traveling and hit Blu in the Back. "Hey guys, I told you guys no throwing sand, you know what could happen if it gets in your eyes," Blu said, making sure they didn't come back home hurt, or seriously injured, or missing a wing, or eaten by a snake. Blu was walking along the beach when a fairly short fat macaw came up to him. The bird found a coconut on the floor and bent down to get it but Blu (being Blu) tripped over him and almost fell in the water. This was just as Roberto was saying it was time to head away from the shores to the island. Diante was also walking past. "Be careful Diante" Roberto called after him as he was walking close to the shoreline. "Don't worry I'm the most coordinated person in the world?" Diante said back tripping over a ladybug who in turn of being almost stepped on and kicked by a bird gave a small mouselike "ouch" Dante went flying and crashed into Blu and they both fell in the river. [ **WARNING THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS RETARTED]** "AHHHH!" they both screamed as the current caught them and they went out of control. "Blu!" jewel cried out as she saw him getting sucked into the river. Roberto and Eduardo got a high perch to see a birds-eye view of whats going to happen. the following dialogue happened like this

Roberto: Oh no! They are going over the falls! (as they went over the waterfall) Eduardo: Oh good. they snagged that tree branch. (as they grabbed the same tree branch pointing out of the waterfall) Roberto: Oh no! The branch broke off! Eduardo: Oh good. They can grab onto them pointy rocks. Roberto: Oh no! Them rocks temporarily broke Diantes wings and legs.(Blu was unharmed considering he landed on the Diante and broke his fall) Eduardo: Oh good. Those helpful beavers are swimming out to save them. Roberto: Oh no! They're biting them, and stealing Diantes feathers.

(to be continued)


	7. Lost

**Okay guys before you start I just want to say a lot of the jokes you will hear here are either completely random or stupid, so I'm you find your self saying "what am I doing with my life" your doing it right. But without further ado I present you the sixth chapter of Rio 3. Enjoy!**

 **Meanwhile back in Rio**

Fernando, Linda, and Tulio were doing community service, along with other people for the mayor of Rio. "Here's your headline, local hero gives charitable help to litter and trash removal" the mayor said to a group of news cameras, journalist, and reporters."What an angle " his assistant said (I mean angle as in viewpoint, not as the heavenly being). As soon as the press left the mayor took off his hard had and reflective clothes and threw a bag of cans,bottles, and paper on the ground, and (with his assistant) went into a limo and left. But not before telling the workers to work or they won't get paid.I dont know why in doing this, I mean half these bottles ain't even mine" Fernando said picking up can after bottle, after piece of paper. A worker picked up a flattened frog with tire marks on it threw it in the trash bag, another one picked up a straight jacket from the Rio health institute and threw it in the garbage bag, and someone else picked up a nest with robin eggs in it and put that in the bag as well. After a long day of work they finally went to the Blue bird library and rested there. "Hey Linda when was the last time Blu visited" Tulio asked his wife. "Well its been some time but Blue should be back soon, and maybe he will bring his family,Blu is very loyal bird you know" Kinda was looking at a map of south America . _I wonder where he is now_ she thought.

Speaking of which meanwhile back in the amazon

Blu woke up from being unconscious. He found that he and Diante had survived the fall and are on the bank of the river. Blu was getting used to his surroundings when Diante gained consciousness. "Oh cheese and sprinkles, were lost, with no way to find our way back home, well be stuck here until were dead starved. Diante I promise I will only eat you as a last resort." Blu panicked. "Chill out there Blu Bird. No one is eating anyone. We just need to find a way back home and well be fine. I mean we couldn't have gone far right. The sun has barely moved."Diante said pretty calm. "Okay your right, I bow to your superior reasoning. Hey I know we can fly and survey the area." Blu said. "Well that's a good idea but my wing, isn't the best right now" Diante said holding up his right wing. His broken wing. "Oh my god Diante your wing looks like the Mcdonald's golden arches. Maybe we just walk upstream. That's a good start right?" Diante nodded his head in agreement. "Lets walk"

Ohhh my favorite part meanwhile in the village

Eduardo, Roberto,Mimi,Jewel,and the old bird were gathered by the river bank in greif (not so much the old bird considering he barely knew him. He just wanted to feel younger) "who was he Roberto " Eduardo asked expecting a great speech " he was the bravest man to ever be inside this village" he said with tears flowing. "Ill cross his name off the list" Roberto said with no emotion. _I swear as soon as I see Diante again I will kill him_. Jewel was inside the hollow when two female Blue macaws landed outside the hollow. They were Jewels childhood freinds, Betty and Rose. They hated Blu and didn't want Jewel to be married with him. "Hey Cristal-Jewel we have a present" Jewel went up to them hoping to see a nice gift. But when they took away the leaves and branches it was revealed. A tombstone with Tyler Blu Gunderson engraved on it and a quote "we were better off without a human parrot anyway" Jewel was shocked. "Where did you guys get a tombstone from!?" she demanded. "It came with the Burial plot but the important thing is that Blu is dead" Rose said coldly with joy in the fact he fell in the river. "AH YOU ghouls" Jewel said frustrated closing the curtains of the hollow.


	8. 2 birds, 2 cannibals

**Welcome to the 7** **th** **chapter of Rio 3. I hope this one is funnier than the last.**

Blu and Diante were wandering around the forest following the river upstream. They had been walking around for about 2 hours and it was getting late. "We need to find a place to sleep," Diante said yawning, his talons hurting from the walking. "Yeah but where?" Blu asked. " _I know the solution to your problem,"_ said a voice from seemingly far away but was coming from nearby. Blu and Diante looked around trying to locate where the voice was coming from. " _I'm over here,"_ the voice said. Blu and Diante looked in that direction. "No _over here,"_ the voice said again Blu and Diante once again looking in the same direction but unable to locate it. "Okay," the tone of the voice now getting deeper with frustration "to your left" the two birds looked to their left. "No my left," the voice said getting louder. The birds to turn to their right. "No look up at the tree line, then turn to your right, my left," The voice said. "Oh, I see her," Blu said pointing out a female Red and a green macaw in the tree. "Whoa" Diante whispered stunned by her beauty and instantly fell in love. "My name is Maya, and me and my family would love to have you over for dinner," Maya said. "Well we love to but were kinda lost and we are following the river," Blu said knowing they have got to get home. "What he means is me and Blu would love to come over, my name is Diante and he is Blu" Diante introduced them. "Blu? What kind of parent names their child after their color" Maya said snickering. Blu rolled his eyes. "after dinner, we have gotta get back to the river Maya" don't worry I know this place better than anyone in miles" Maya said. "Speaking of everyone in miles where are they" they were walking through a prairie of fallen trees overgrown grass and mud. There remains a single tree standing. She brought them closer to the tree and another lady was there banging a berry with a rock to make flavoring for food. "This is my sister Hellen" Maya introduced her. Everybody exchanged a hello and introduced themselves. _Something about this is strange_ Blu though. _Imagine if Maya was my wife she's so hot_ Diante though. However, Hellen reached into her bag and pulled out a strange colored powder and with no warning blew the powder from her hand into the faces of Blu and Diante. The two instinctively turned their faces away from the gas cloud. But as the powder was nearing their faces the wind changed direction and blew the powder away from their faces back into the face of Hellen. "Ah Sister help me I've been poisoned," she said coughing and gagging. The two sister rushed into the tree and Maya pulled out the drawer full of antidote. "Give me the green one," Helen said. Maya picked up the Red one and poured it into her sister's mouth. "This is the red one idiot!" Hellen said nearing the end. "I'm colorblind Hellen you of all people should know that you're my sister!" then Hellen finally succumbed to the double poisoning and that was R.I.P. "AHHHHHHH!" Maya let out a cry as she charged after Blu and Diante, Blu started flying and Diante also instinctively flapped his wing but couldn't (He broke his wings) "You killed my sister" Maya said chasing after the two. "AAAAAH, IF YOU STOP RUNNING YOULL BECOME ASHES DIANTE," Blu said, "YEAH I KNOW". "YOU KILLED MY SISTER" Maya again yelled. Finally after 5 minutes of this Blu and Diante not looking where they were going fell off a cliff. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Blu and Diante said as they started falling. "Wait Diante my wing still works so ill grab you by the talons, and lift us back safely to the grou-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence before they hit the ground. "Ouch," Blu and Diante said at the same time as they lifted their faces from the ground.


	9. Captured

"Oh no, now we are really lost. Now we did it. We have no way to get home because we lost the river!" Blu said panicking. Blu sat down and thought to himself _I wish I was with Jewel and the kids, or in Minnesota. Why did I have to be so stupid and walk right next to a river_? "Calm down Blu, it's gonna be alright. You got us into this situation anyway." Diante said. "GOT US INTO THIS SITUATION. HOW? It was your **UNCOORDINATED** self that made us fall into the river!" Blu said getting angry. "Uncoordinated? I'm not uncoordinated I'm extremely balanced" Diante said walking away from Blu, but before going a couple of inches tripping over his own feet. "OOMPH!" Diante said as he hit the ground face first.

Blu walked over to him with a superior grin on his beak. " _I'm not Uncoordinated I'm completely balanced_ ," Blu said mocking Diante. "I mean how did you fall? There was nothing there. The floor was completely flat!" Blu said. "Fine, I may be a little clumsy." Diante finally exhaled. Blu once again started Smiling displaying superiority. "Now say that you're sorry for getting us into this mess." Blu said "NO! NO, NO, I'm not saying sorry." Diante hissed "Say it clumsy, CLUMSY CLUMSY CLUMSY!" Blu said doing a little dance and putting his wings over his head in a mocking way. "Okay fine I'm sorry" Diante murmured "Say that again" Blu grinning ear to ear. "I'm sorry Blu" Diante growled. "What's that I couldn't hear you over your ego" Blu joked cupping his wings over his ear to hear Diante better. "I said I'm sorry! Satisfied!?" Diante retorted. "Much better. Now let's find a way to ge-"something was rustling in the bushes "I think somethings watching us" Blu said his tail getting straight and his feathers all ruffled. Diante's body was doing the same as they were both on alert. Out of nowhere a net came from the bushes and caught them. Two humans dressed in brown uniforms had captured them "aww poor birds. Why are they so far south of the reservation?" one said. "Maybe they're sick let's take them to the animal hospital and find out. If they're not bad they might get transferred to a zoo" the other said. "A ZOO. NO, I CANT DO ZOOS MAN. I HAVE A FAMILY. LET ME OUT." All the humans could hear is squawking coming from a bluebird. They were put in the back of an animal hospital van and shipped all the way to an animal hospital. "Well pluck my feathers (this is what passes as cursing for birds), we're going to be some humans pet. Well, I know what it's like for you Blu" Diante said smiling laughing a little. "Real funny. Real mature. Now I can't go to a zoo. I have a family, I mean what will happen to jewel and the kids." Blu said getting anxious. "Hmmm what will happen to Jewel and her offspring? OH RIGHT, I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HER!" Diante said sounding sarcastic but at the same time not being sarcastic so your just lying there confused whether he means it or not. "Okay, what's the problem you have with jewel? I mean she hasn't done anything to you "Blu hissed defending his wife. "She left me to DIE Blu! I got captured by humans and she left me to die. And don't worry about who's gonna take care of her she has Roberto." Diante Retaliated. "Roberto?" Blu questioned. "Yeah you know Roberto is in love with Jewel. He told me that. He was like 'I'm gonna snatch Jewel as soon as Blu leaves. Ooh, I'm finally gonna get the love of my life' Roberto is in LOVE with Jewel, and I don't know what the both of ya'll see inside her because she's a monster" Diante said. "Okay that part about Roberto are you making that up," Blu said. "I might be, I might be true, who knows?" Diante said cheekily. "I have to get back home!" Blu sat down and slowly died on the inside. _What a day_ he thought to himself.


	10. Lack of a better name for a chapter

Inside of the Spix Macaw village

Jewel was inside her hollow with her kids. She was thinking about the day that had happened. How it happened, why it happened, what even happened. She reasoned with herself as she paced through her hollow, worried about Blu and nothing else (she didn't care about the safety of Diante either, because she hated him, just before promising to kill him when she saw him again). Well Blu couldn't have went far, I mean the river isn't that long and it doesn't go that far, or fast either. And Eduardo sent out a search party for him, so soon Blu will be back home like nothing happened. She tried to calm herself down but her attempts were futile and she ended up crying over him. As the tears flew out of her eyes her children came up to her. "Don't worry mom I'm pretty sure dad will be home soon" Carla said trying to calm her mother down. "Yeah mom Dad is one of the bust survivors ever, he will be back soon" Tiago said. Jewel eventually pulled them into a hug, "oh you guys are right I shouldn't be that worried, I mean Blu should be okay. Right?"

Wrong, Blu was already in a small crate In the back of a van that smelled like dog shampoo with Diante.

A snake was staring at Blu from another cage. The emotion in the snakes reptilian eyes were hunger and Blu were was getting uncomfortable being stared at like that. The snake finally broke eye contact and saw Diante staring at the snake hungrily. "Mm mm snake roasted over a stick" Diante murmured with his mouth watering. The snake quickly looked back at Blu trying to shake the feeling of Diante staring at him like that but it was useless, the feeling of Diante's eyes were etched into his soul (if reptiles have one, I wouldn't know. Or would I). The snake looked back at Diante and found he was still staring at him. The snake retreated into to darkness of its cage to avoid being looked at. Diante was knocked out of his hungry trance-like state and looked at Blu sitting down sobbing. "Hey man you okay." Diante asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just wondering what if we don't ever get back home. What if we never see the village again?" Blu replied. Diante knew that he could survive without the village but Blu, Blu's family was there and he couldn't leave it. "Hey Dude, don't worry about it. I'm gonna get your Blue behind back home, everyone will worship me and you can finish living your 'perfect life'" Diante said. Blu laughed at this a little. After an hour or so the van came to a stop and workers started unloading the van. Blu and Diante were unloaded and but into a room of a hospital labeled "Stray unidentified animals". After the workers left the room Blu started trying to undo the latch of the cage "come on now is our chance we can escape" Blu said. "Okay you can leave I'll stay" Diante said. "wait why? " Blu asked. "I don't belong in that village. Either I'm getting picked on or in picking on someone else. Out there you can get eaten by snakes, alligators whatever, but here your perfectly safe food is guaranteed, and you don't have to worry about whose going to eat you." Diante seemed to be perfectly sure of what he was saying. "listen Diante. In here is no place for a bird like you. I mean come on, if you stay you'll be lonely here, won't have a friend or family or tribe to look after you. So come with me. Two heads are better than one right?" Blu said giving a quite powerful speech that brought a tear to Diante eye. "you have a gift Blu. I have never heard someone talk so powerfully. Fine ill go. Open the cage." Before Blu opened the cage door, he turned around and faced Diante putting a wing over his shoulder. "promise me you'll get me back in one piece" Blu said in a deep tone emphasizing seriousness. "okay I promise" Diante replied. A small smile crept across Blu's face. "but what will we do when we get out?" Diante asked. "we head to Rio. I have a couple of friends Linda and tulip who could get us home."


	11. Clyde and his friends

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Diante asked as him and Blu walked through the vents of the hospital. "Of course I know where I'm going, all the vents of any human building lead outside. Also, keep it down!" Blu said in a hushed voice. Diante corrected his volume "Well let's get out of here as soon as possible because it smells like mold and it's really dusty in here." Diante said. The two stopped as they heard a scurrying noise coming from the darkness of one of the vents. A paw about the size of Blu's body emerged. It was attached to an Orange leg and as the figure kept emerging, an Orange cat. "Phew, glad that's over now where are we?" The cat said in a British accent. It did not see Blu and Diante at first, However, Blu was about to sneeze. " ah-ah." He groaned about to sneeze. "Keep it in man or else he will hear us," Diante said putting a wing over Blu's mouth. Yet the attempt was hopeless. "ACH OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blu sneezed. "Uh oh," the cat turned around. Its eyes seemed to glow in the darkness one Red Eye and one Blue eye. This created a dazzling effect to the birds as they took a step back from the cat. "Shhh!" the cat said grabbing them. " you guys escaping too?" he asked in his British tone. The two birds nodded their heads. "Alright follow me, I know the way" the cat Meowed.

After what seemed like an hour of walking through vents and crawling through them they finally reached the outdoors. It was night time, a bright half moon was in the sky illuminating the city. The animals got on the Ground and introduced themselves. "I'm Harriet C. William, but my friends call me Clyde." Clyde the cat introduced himself. "I'm Blu and this is Diante," Blu said. Clyde didn't make any remark regarding Blu's name describing his color to Blu's relief. "So where are you two heading now," Clyde asked after cleaning his fur. "We are headed to Rio de Janeiro," Diante said. "Oh, so you two Brothers are heading the same way I am. I'm going to Rio too!" Clyde said. "Wait… Brothers?" Blu asked cocking his head sideways. "We aren't Brothers. We barely know each other" Diante said. "Are you sure I mean you guys look so much alike. The same height (Diante was only slightly shorter than Blu) the same ruffled feathers on the back of the neck, and two protruding feathers off the head. You guys even have the same beak shape and color, and your body is the same shape as well." Indeed Blu and Diante did look very much alike. "But the only thing is that Diante is red and green and you're just a plain blue color" Clyde pointed out. Blu and Diante looked at each other noticing the appearances were similar. "But before we head to Rio we have to get some friends together. To travel with us" Clyde said. Clyde let out a loud meow. He kept doing it over and over again making the call. He kept on it for 2 minutes "what are you doing." Blu asked. Clyde held up his paw as if to say " _wait and see_ " soon two Birds emerged from the treeline. A small male Raven and a female Golden Conure Flew in and landed "Aberdeen, Julius how's it going" Clyde said hugging the two. "Oh we're fine we've been waiting for you to come out of here for a while," Aberdeen said in a British accent as well like Clyde. "I flew into a tree this morning," Julius said sticking his tongue out of his beak. "That's great Julius, " Clyde said putting a paw over the smaller and not as bright Julius. "Who are those two?" Aberdeen asked. "Oh this is Blu and Diante" Clyde pointed them out respectively. "They are on their way to Rio as well as us". "Hi, " Blu said. "Aberdeen is kind of like my sister. We were raised together with our human ,that's Julius. IfJulius says something dumb just try and roll with it. He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. But he is a nice lad, you know eh." Clyde said. "Hello," Aberdeen said in her English voice. "Hi" Diante said. He said it kind of in a weird way as if he was attracted to her or something. " Hello, I'm Jake Paul," Julius said. "No, your name is Julius," Aberdeen said correcting him. "OH, I'm Julius. I thought you were Julius" Julius said to Aberdeen. "No, I'm Aberdeen remember," Aberdeen said. in a calm tone. "oh wow what luck do we have not to travel alone" Blu thought to himself. "But before we leave we have some other freinds who we need to gather.


	12. Roberto,Argentina and Connor

Jewel was inside of the hollow awaiting the arrival of Blu . it had been almost an entire day yet she saw no sign of him. She had already tucked the children into bed, and was in the entrance of the hollow waiting for him. She saw a pair of dark Blu wings land right outside the entrance of the hollow, and immediately She became overjoyed. She closed her eyes and held her wings out as she ran into the birds chest embracing him. "Awwww Blu im so happy your back, I thought you were dead and I-" She finally got a good look at the figure, and it want Blu. It was the one and only Roberto stroking the back of her neck. "Hey Ju -Ju, glad to see your happy to see me" Roberto said. Jewel took a step back and got out of Roberto's wings. "oh sorry I thought you were Blu, so what are you here for" she asked. "well I came to see how you were doing, I know what happened at the river bank was kind of shocking, and I wanted to make sure you were all right". With this Jewels. Smile turned upside down as she remembered how Blu and Diante feel, and possibly drowned, Or got lost in the river. "I just want to assure you the rescue team and I are all trying to find the both of them and bring Blu back safe. We might leave Diante in the wilderness to fend for himself though" Roberto chuckled. "This made Jewel. Laugh as well. "Thank you Roberto. And please find him" Jewel said. "I will Jewel " and with that he flew away. However Roberto would do anything in his power to keep Blu out in the jungle. He knew Blu would croak before the weeks End. And he so badly wanted Jewel. He knew that Jewel would never leave Blu for him if she knew Blu was still alive. So why not make it seem Blu is dead so that the only male figure she has left is him. Roberto flee away with a wicked smile on his face, I wonder where Blu is now he thought.

"ARGENTINA !" Blu shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Let me get this straight. We are in Buenos Aires Argentina? " Diante asked Clyde. "yep, it going to be 1,200 + miles to Rio. A three week journey on foot, which is how we are getting there" Clyde said on the curb of a street. Strangely no humans noticed how 4 birds and a cat were seemingly communicating, but that's besides the point. The point is that, Blu and Diante, Were FAR FAR away from home. " well can't we find a airplane or something to Rio" Blu asked. "we could but how would we get past airport security. Those humans are though, not human, no entry." Aberdeen said. "And anyway, we still have someone we need to bring with us, his name is Connor. We are right outside his hollow anyway" Aberdeen said pointing to a palm tree with a small hole in it. "oh yeah I remember Connor, he is mean" Julius said hiding under Aberdeen's wing. "What he means is that Connor is kind of a ego-maniac if you know what I mean" Clyde said. With that the group went into the hollow (Clyde used his cat climbing abilities and Blu carried Diante up there) . behold, there was a male Scarlet Macaw inside the hollow asleep, he had pictures of himself all over the wall of the hollow and was even listening to a speech he made after kicking a bad guys butt on TV. "Connor is kind of a big shot movie star. He quit because of the pay 'only two mangoes a day' he said, but he still thinks he is amazing." Blu unplugged the audio jack from the headphones in. Connors ear to the phone. "You are all beautiful people, but not as beautiful as me though." Connor said in the video." I live you more than my kids Connor!" said a macaw in the audience of the video. " I do too guy" Connor replied to him as he flew away. Shortly after Connor woke up. " whoa, hey guys." Connor said greeting Clyde, Aberdeen, and Julius. Julius was still hiding under Aberdeen's wing. "who are these two" he asked. " oh this is Blu and Diante, Blu Diante, meet Connor" Clyde said introducing them. After a while of getting acquainted and discussing what they were going to do they finally agreed to sneak inside the airport, and get on a plane bound for Rio.

And this concludes that chapter


	13. Cinnabuns

"Alright guys we got Connor onboard, so now we just need one more thing" Clyde said.

"Please mum, im a grown cat I can handle myself in Rio. And besides I have friends with me" Clyde said pointing to the other 5. "I know but I could be very dangerous, what if you get caught by humans. I don't want to see my little kitten inside of the adoption shelter again." Clyde's mom said. "Www, but come on mom, like I said i have friends. They will help. PLEASE " Clyde said lowering his ears and widening his eyes. " Okay. Fine you can go run off with your freinds." Clyde had a fit of excitement. "Thank you mum" Clyde said as he was heading out the door. "Aren't you forgetting something" Clyde's mom said extending her arms. "Oh I almost forgot, our hug" Clyde said. After they were finished, the 6 began to leave. "Can I get a hug too?" Diante asked, in a silly way. " come on" Blu said pushing him out the entrance. mum (were going with mum now) rolled her eyes in annoyance. On the way to the airport Connor asked Clyde a question. "Do you use the same litterbox as your mom" he asked . " yes" Clyde answered annoyed. "Then you probably have crabs!" Connor finally said, laughing. "This is gonna be a long day" Aberdeen said to herself.

Come on guys we don't have much time. Hurry now yeah" Clyde said mustering everyone inside the airport. "So I'm supposed to get down and distract the guards acting like a poor injured, flightless bird. Which I am." Diante asked. "Yeah that sounds about right." Connor said. "And if anything happens to you, with my awesome strength I can beat the guards" Connor said boasting and exaggerating highly. "Why does this always happen to me?" Diante asked himself. "Why do I have to be the sad and helpless one?". Aberdeen was forming a answer in her head, " because you're the one with the broken wing, remember?" she said smiling. Blu had taken the lead on the path inside the airport, considering he visited them countless times with Linda. He could navigate the maze. "hey instead of complaining, just try and do it for us, okay." Blu said. "fine, but when we get inside your getting me one of those cinnabun thingies." Diante grumbled. Julius had mention a pretzel with Brown stuff on it, and after a heated discussion of what he was talking about the found out he was talking about a cinnabun. All the while. Julius was screaming at the top of his lungs "BROWN, THING, BROWN THING" to the point that he lost his voice and temporarily couldn't talk. Instead he just made gestures, and occasionally made a grunting sound to hint at stuff. Diante walked down to the front entrance of the airport were he would start his act. The other five were in position to get inside. "Owwww, my wing. Oh the horror , whereas the humanity!" he squawked at the top of his lungs. To any animal he went fooling anyone, but humans couldn't understand so all they heard was a squawking. That was loud and kind of annoying. Finally a group of people crowded around him and security left their post to dissipate the crowd, the chance the other 5 needed to sneak in" "come on Diante, hurry" Blu said, giving the signal to Diante to give up the act and get inside. Diante made a sudden dash for the entrance and succeeded, remaining unseen by the feds. "okay Blu lead the way" Aberdeen said as the six got inside. " alright follow me. Lets get to the gate before the plane leaves, in about 37 minutes " Blu said as they were about to head to the gate. But before they got there they stopped for some cinnabuns. "Mmmmmmmh" Julius ground as his lounge tasted for the first time, A cinnabun. Everyone else seemed. To be happy as well. Especially Diante and Julius who never had them beforehand. "okay come on we have got to go now." Blu said. The 6 took off ryouing to the airplane. "strangely no one noticed that there was a cat and five birds who were headed to the airport gates they had finally reached the gate for an airplane going to Rio and boarded it avoiding security and passengers alike. After 15 minutes of navigating the relatively. Large airplane they found their way into the cargo hold and stayed there. "phew. That outta took, a expert to pull off a stunt like that, but we did it lads." Clyde meowed. As time progressed his voice got deeper and deeper, from a proper English. Accent to a Scottish like accent. "now we can relax. So lets talk about me and all my achievements in life" Connor boasted. Everyone groaned at the thought of having to spend 5 hours on a plane with nothing to do but listen to Connor. Boast and talk and talk only about himself.


	14. Julius sing

Wow the 13th chapter. I'm surprised. Thanks for the feed back guys, and if you haven't given any feedback yet, be sure to do so. On to the story yeah.

Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, and another Spixs macaw Jackson, were going tree to tree, Hollow to Hollow, and Burrow to Burrow trying to find Blu. Finally they came to Betty and rose's hollow. " we need your help tracking down this Bird. Tyler Blu Gunderson". Jackson said in a serious tone. "Maybe I have, if your willing to play good cop, bad cop." Rose. Said in a kind of creepy voice. "were all good cops here ma'am " Jackson replied. "oh I had no, intention of playing good cop" Rose said in the same voice. "listen have you seen the bird or not, because im starting to lose my patience." Mimi said at the top of her lungs. "Lift up your wooden cups, and you'll see where he is" Betty said. Everyone lifted up the cups of water and found the table they were on, was none other than Blu's tombstone. Everyone gasped and stepped back from the table. "oh my god Blu is dead!" Eduardo said. "Oh well that's sad, that's just a shame." Roberto said unenthusiastically. "aww man, how will we tell Jewel." Mimi said. "Tell her the truth, she can handle it" Roberto squid smugly. "And what do we say congratulations Jewel, your husband is dead" Jackson. Said. "Yeah, Jewel is a tough woman. She can handle it, right Eddy?" Eduardo just shook his head. "Listen Roberto whatever happened between you and Blu, cut it out okay, we have to find the body alright." Mimi said. I hope they don't find Blu's body. Roberto thought.

"-and that's how a managed to get a puma To run away from me. The end" Connor finished his pretty long unnecessary story. Everyone else was trying to get to know each other better. Blu had told his life story, and it was far more interesting than Connor's story. "So your telling me, you fell out a tree when you were just a hatchling" Diante asked. "Yeah. That's how I remember it. I was too busy shaking my butt, and when those birds got captured I lost my balance and fell." Diante considered this for a moment. "where did I hear this story. I know you told me this before but it sounds so familiar" Aberdeen and Clyde were quite shocked. Julius didn't really understand, and Connor honestly could care less. "Alright what do we do fro the next 3 hours. I'm fresh out of ideas for any games to play" Blu said. "his games like, where on earth is carmen San Diego, Rock paper scissors, and tag have all been played already. "Oh, Oh I know I can sing the doom song." Julius said. "Doom-De-doom-doom-doom. Bebop-boom-be-DOOM! Boom-boom-boom-the-doom." Julius finally started singing. "ugh this idiot is singing now. We would have been better off with my story" Connor said. Julius still continued to sing despite Connor words.


	15. Jackson and Roberto

"-doom- La-doom-Dad-dooom!" 3 hours later Julius was still singing. "Ugh can you pleeease stop singing" Diante asked tired. Julius still was singing with the same amount of energy he had begun singing. "Attention ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain here, we are now landing at the Rio international airport. " the captain said over the announcemt system. "Were saved, finally" Aberdeen almost screamed.

A few minutes later

The 5 were on the ground of the airport inside of a little shed that was empty where they could hide. They plotted they would climb the chainlink fence separating the airport from the rest of the city. However separating them from the fence was a 70 foot wide runway, where every 15 minutes a airplane capable of leveling a building (no pun intended to brethren in NY.) landed on mile long piece of Tarmac. "okay as soon as the first plane crosses we run. Okay" Clyde said to everyone. Blu understanding physics and aerodynamics immediately objected. "but the wind from the plane will suck us into the engine. The only way out is to go inside the airport? Like we did in Buenos Aires." The discussion got intense as someone suggested flying over the airport with one bird carrying Diante and the other three carry Clyde (Clyde is a big cat). Finally everyone agreed on Blu's first idea. Quietly they sneaked inside the airport. They tiptoed through the vents and went out the airport on the other side. (Clyde had Julius in his mouth considering Julius would run off and wreak havoc inside the airport). They hadn't gotten a few feet away from the airport before Blu heard to familiar voices. "ayy yo big bird wait up man, Luiz's garage isn't this way it's the other way." Nico told his rather fat friend Pedro. "are you sure, because I'm pretty sure the way the plane flies is the way" Pedro said confidentially. "it's the way the trolley runs, not the plane flies. The trolley stops right in front of Liz's garage too." Nico said. "Okay, Okay. Sheez" Pedro sighed. "hey guys, down here. Its me Blu " The Blue bird said, waving a wing. "Oh snap, if it ain't my favorite Blue bird." Nico gleefully cheered. The both of them landed in front of the group "Aw man, Blu. I thought you were in the amazon chilling with Jewel and them. What happened." Pedro asked. "fell into a river and got lost." Blu said. "This one (pointing to Diante) pushed me inside the river" Diante made a quite unhappy sound, and rolled his eyes. "So who are these friends of yours" Nico asked. "oh, Nico, Pedro, meet Clyde, Aberdeen, Julius, Connor, and Diante. " everyone exchanged greetings. "hey guys, maybe you should come with us to Luiz's garage. He has a karaoke night at his place. " everyone agreed to this and went along the way, (by walking of course).

Jewel was just outside her hollow watching the kids play, she had already received the misleading, grave news about Blu's fate and as she watched the children play, she was reminded of him. She began to cry and as the tears filled her eyes, Roberto landed right next to her putting a wing around her. "hey Jewel, its okay you can tell me anything, just spill it out to me, okay?" Roberto said in a smooth, loving voice. And that happened to be exactly what she wanted to hear. "oh Roberto, I just miss him so much, I mean I couldn't bring myself to understand what life would be like without him." Roberto pulled Jewel closer, trying to get romantic with her, but Jewel didn't get the message. So he softly caressed her head. But Jackson touched down just a few feet away from the both of them. "Roberto, we need to talk… Now…In private." Jackson said gravely. Roberto took a final look at Jewel. Then flee off with Jackson. They landed around a small lake where no other birds usually flew. "Now listen Roberto. You know I am the master detective for this village. And that means in not stupid, I could see through your thick veil." Jackson said. " im sorry come again. What are we talking about." Roberto questioned. "You know Damn well what I mean. Your delaying the rescue effort for as long as possible to keep Blu away, so you can have Jewel. I know who Blu is and im goanna help him with all my will and courage. He had saved my wife and children, from loggers by managing to stop one of those humans vehicles, so I am not going to let you get away with any of this." Jackson concluded. Roberto seemed shock to find Jackson figured out his plan. More or less the irony that the bird, he envied the most was in cahoots with the master detective of the entire tribe. "okay, you figured out my plan. But how will Eduardo and Mimi believe you." Roberto said superior like. "I don't have to get them to believe me, I need them to believe you. You will make the mistake and when you do, its back to Polly wants a cracker for our little parrot", Jackson with that flew off. "Oh and , try and kill me, I already convinced the head Military macaw if I die to trace it back to you. Have a nice day" with that Jackson left, leaving Roberto shaken up. What did I get myself into he thpught


	16. Karaoke in Rio De Janeiro

Before the day was done Blu found himself standing in front of a crowd of hundreds of bird. Blu took a deep gulp and just let whatever happens happen. It was karaoke night at Luis's garage and he through a series of events, managed to be become the special guest of the show. During his last trip to Rio with his family, he had learned the lyrics of a new song. And Blu decided that, that was gonna be the song he was gonna sing. here goes nothing he thought

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow, and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, I'm

Radioactive, radioactive

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, I'm

Radioactive, radioactive

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, I'm

Radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag, and dye my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Blu looked around to see who was still watching him and found everyone just staring. He started to get nervous and backed away from the crowd, when one person started clapping their wings. Then another, then another until the whole crowd was clapping cheering, and mesmerized. Blu took a bow and got off the stage.

"Wow that was good Blu, I didn't know you had it in ya." Diante said smiling. "me neither" . Connor leaned over to Clyde Nico, and Pedro. "Does this make him better than me?" he asked worriedly. "You know, there's a common expression, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it. That means SHUT UP". Clyde announced. After a while the excitement died down, but one voice still remained. "Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore" Julius didn't get the memo. As he clapped his wings yelling for an encore. Aberdeen nudged him in the side. "shh" was the only sound she gave and Julius hushed.

By the time everyone had left the garage it was midnight and the 5 friends with Nico, Pedro, and now Luis were in the streets. "alright guys we can't make that much noise. We are gonna wake people up okay." Blu demanded. Now the goal was to get to Linda and Tulio's house and try and see if they can get them back to the amazon. Well Blu and Diante at least, the other 3 thought they lived here in Rio. Blu wanted to surprise Linda and Tulio for their reunion. "Yaaay. Suprise. Yaaay, Hooray. Yaaay, Yaaay. Yaaay" Julius immediately starting cheering and clapping when Blu told them about a suprise. started screaming running around in circles. "yep were gonna suprise them. And keep it down you wanna wake the entire city up." Blu said. "Yes I do" Julius said. _i cant wait to see thier faces._


	17. Split ends, needs Pantene

**Okay guys, i know what you are thinling. Kimg? what is wrong with you, what is the explanation, for the end of that last chapter. Let me explain, heres the story. So, im on the train right, and lately on youtube ive been watching invader zim and when i was on the train, i was struck with one of the poorest ideas concieved to mankind. what if i make some of the characters on my story look like some of the characters on that story. so im thinking, _hmmm, thats a fine idea_. obviously, it was a terrible idea. but i write it anyway. so the MTA is known for three things. Being loud, being dirty, and the trains and buses have no A/C. so im writing away on a tablet, the size of notebook. sitting next to a lady who looks like freaking barney the dinosaur, and its at least 85 degrees. and of course that can only spell disaster on my concetration levels. so in due time i will be removing that part of the last chapter, and please dont bully me, like Blu i have a low self esteem. (in the fourth grade someone said i had a big head, and to a 4th grader that means you have no chance to succeed. i mean in order to find a girl you'd have to find some cross-eyed chick, whos cross-eydeness somehow, makes your head appear smaller. and that is if she likes you.) so enough with that i hope you enjoy this next chapter because that last one was garbage. also because im removing parts of the last chapter, i wont be continuing off the same plot, so if youre confused, dont worry.**

Roberto was inside the village quite worried abput what Jackson said. He had been keeping his distance away from Jewel and tried as best as he could to refrain himself from her. and every single time he passed by Jewels hollow, even to say "hi" he could feel the eyes of that Macaw burning into his skin. he was always being watched. mulitple times he considered murdering. the bird, but he knew it would be obvious he did it. Roberto walked outside his nest trying to find Jackson and sure enough he cpuld see the macaw flying through the treeline. Jackson had a dstinguishable white stripe running from his eyes down to his chin. it looked kind of like an arrow running on his head. Roberto quickly went back into his hollow, trying to shake the glare, Jacksons Red eyes beaming through the darkness. "Hrey can you please, please, go away" Roberto yelled at him. "No" was the only sound he could hear. Roberto went further inside his nest to try and sleep the feeling off, and it helped but a familiar figure landed on the tree branch. "hey Rob, i was here to check up on you. your not acting like your usual self this morning" Eduardo said. "Its this Jackson guy, he wont leave me alone. everywhere i go he follows like a shadow, i cant out-manuever him, i cant lead him astray. and those red eyes just burn through my soul, like he could see my every thought my every feeling." Roberto started panicking. "Jackson told me what he beleived and I told him, he was put of his mind. I trust in you Roberto. but we need you to be an active member of the village once again." Roberto just shook his head. "no not when he is around. not when he is just staring." Eduardo looked outside the hollow, seeing the red eyes of Jackson staring now at him. they were so bright it was as if his eyes had a light behind them. this even intimidated Eduardo himself. "dont worry Roberto, just prove to him that he is wrong and he will leave you alone. i promise." Eduardo said with a smile. "But how long will that take. i mean i havent even washed my hair in 20 hours, do you see what it looks like now, its has frizz and split ends , its terrible." Eduardo noticed that only one feather on his head looked a little _dry_. other than that it was still in perfect condition, but Roberto was about to have a seizure."dont worry when Blu gets back im sure this will be all over." Eduardo said. "But i tuought he was dead." Roberto questioned. "well, no. we stil. need a body to say that he is dead. and if he isnt he will find his way back home. besides he has Diante with him. then Jackson can rest easy." Eduardo said. "No i wont" Jackson said, somehow, someway managing to hear their conversation from at least 200 feet away. "Eddy. could you stay with me me for the night. i dont feel safe." Eduardo cpnsidered this. _spend the night witn this bird. but this hollow is nice_ Eduardo thpught. "sure, Rob its the least i can do".


	18. The Armada and My Little Pony

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were starting to watch TV. Blu Diane and the other 3 had already snuck into the house, and were plotting their surprise. An AD came on for a local pet adoption center and in it were hundreds of happy cute animals. One animal looked familiar. "Wooow that macaw looks like Blu. So realistic" Fernando said. "You don't suppose that is Blu in the video right?" Linda asked Tulio. "No that's impossible, Blu is safe with Jewel in the amazon." When Tulio had said that the macaw let out a squawk as if to say he agrees. The macaw started dancing and squeaking. "Wooow that volume is so realistic too" Fernando said. "hey Tulio were did you get this TV from?" Linda asked. " I brought it off of Amazon. It was cheap to $123 Dollars. " Tulio replied. The Bird stopped. And took out a piece of paper and started writing. "Hi Linda, Tulio, and Fernando !" The macaw wrote. "That macaw is so realistic because that is Blu standing right there!" Fernando said. "BLU!" everybody ran to go hug the little bird. (Fernando waltzed over there because his leg was still in a cast from jumping off a swing.). " how are you buddy" Tulio asked. Blu squawked happily to say In pretty good. Blu wrote down on a piece of paper that he had some friends too. "Come on guys" Blu called to the other animals. Diante, Clyde, Aberdeen, and Julius (on Clyde's back) emerged from the hallway. "Oh these must be your friends. Oh boy all …five…of them." Linda said a little sad that now there are five animals in the house. But when she saw Blu's smile she felt better about it. "We need your help to get home " Blu wrote on a piece of paper. "Oh, sure we could do that. But before that want to watch the movie with us?" Tulip asked. All the animals agreed and they watched this martial arts movie (this isn't a real movie) it was called "The Lucky Dragon 7". By the end of the movie Diante seemed to love humans, Blu had his stomach full of popcorn, Clyde had tried imitating what he saw on the movie (which would turn out disastrous), Connor had fallen asleep watching it, Aberdeen also tried to imitate the karate scenes, and Julius… uhhh he kind of stared at the screen in a daze occasionally yelling and screaming when someone got hit or something. Everybody enjoyed the movie and went to sleep for the next day. "tomorrow in going to be in the village and everything will blow over and life will return back to normal." Blu said to himself as he fell asleep.

But he was wrong. The Blue macaws had gotten into fights with the Rock Pigeons alot. And lately the Rock pigeons got a new leader who promised a full takeover of their land and to make them slaves. (Or something along that line. The Pigeons couldn't really figure out what they wanted to just wanted to be superior. See this is why I don't vote republican. Or democratic. I actually barely vote period, but that's beside the point, point is if you vote republican you get fascist who take over the office and try to enslave people). Already a armada of birds were heading to the spix macaw village. "We shall see them our slaves soon, they will fear me mwahaha" the leader of the Armada chuckled to himself. "Toby play my evil music. Now" The leader said. "You got it Mr. b" Toby reached down to a ipod and played music.

My little pony. Flying through the sky

My little pony out the corner of my eye

Magical-ness is great don't you know

My little pony lets go.

"WRONG SONG TOBY" Mr. b screamed. "Sorry sir this is an advertisment. Oh they can fly now, now I can see why my daughter always wants one. This is also a good song. Pretty damn catchy." Toby started dancing while he was walking "MY LITTLE PONY!" he screeched. Mr.b's eye twitched as he saw the cancer and heard the cancer. " sometimes I wonder why I don't fire the fool." Mr.B said to himself. The rest of the armada kept walking along.

P.s. Dont flame me in the reviews- Kingstonthroop


	19. Invasion of the Pigeon empire

All the Spix macaws were gathered pointing out the Pigeon armada. There want that many of them so a lot of the macaws thought that this might be some joke. "I will enslave you all. So bow down to your new ruler." Mr. B screamed. There were about 50-60 pigeons compared to about 270 macaws and if they do fight it would turn. In favor of the macaws. "Is this a joke." Roberto called out. "You can't just come into our peaceful village and disturb the peace with your pathetic, excuse of a army. You must be insane " Eduardo said. "Never. Instead why don't you go home and shave your giant head of smell with you're your bad self!" Mr. B said. "…Okay there are all kinds of things wrong with what you just said. " Roberto said. "Anyway what will stop us from conquering you " Eduardo said. "oh you'll see. Tobias release the kittens !" Mr. B screamed. "Yes sir." Said a rock pigeon. He opened a giant crate full of kittens with the help of a couple other soldiers. The kittens rushed to the front and joined sides with Mr. B. "AWWWWW!" everyone let out a groan , as they saw the cute kittens. "Attack noooow!" Mr. B yelled. The kittens started terrorizing the macaws hissing, ripping up plants, picking them up in their mouths. The entire populace started screaming in panic as the macaws tried to fight back but couldn't. The pigeons made the macaws retreat all the way back into the jungle to hide and congregate but without help the Pigeons would accomplish their goals.

"Aw come on. What. SUPER SAIYAN THAT NOT EVEN THE SAME FREAKING GAME COME ONE YOU BLOODY WINKER, YOU @$!#@$?!#!@! . " Clyde was starting to rage quit as he was playing clash of clans on Linda's phone. " what's going on in here." Diante said looking at Clyde. Aberdeen had joined him to calm Clyde down but it hadn't worked. "im trying to play clash of clans but this one guy keeps kicking my butt." Clyde said almost in tears. "Is it thelegend27 ?" Diante asked "yeah, wait how did you know." Clyde asked confused. "Some say theLegend27 played the game before it was even released. " Blu had said emerging from the same hallway Diante came. Clyde was starting to get nervous. "They say thelegend27 could destroy an entire clan with just level 2 archers." Diante said. "Some people even say he isn't a real person. That he is a AI." Blu said. Tulio could hear the squawking and meowing coming from the other room. He knew that the animals were playing that game. "Take it like a man Clyde " he said to himself smugly. "im going outside to stretch my wings" Blu said. As he was flying he saw a female parrot who looked sad. Blu felt bad and landed a few feet away. The parrot was much older than him, in her 50s-60s and Blu couldn't just let the elderly look sad like that. "hey miss what's wrong." He asked. "nothing its just that today looks just like the day ive lost my Sons." The lady said. "the name is Mariam bye the way." She said. " how long ago was it since you lost them." Blu asked. "today it has been 21 years." Mariam said. I haven't been able to find my parents in 21 years. "There was two of them one small Blue one and another Red and green one. The Blue one looks so much like you." Mariam said. "really. How did you loose them?" Blu was getting deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. "one fell out of a tree hollow. The other tried to pursue him but fell as well. They both were only a few months old." Mariam said. "were birds singing around and dancing. And did the two get captured by humans." Blu asked. "well the Green one escaped from the humans. But the the Blue one got captured. The Blu one was named Huey, the Green one Diante, how did you know." Mariam asked. "well, Mom I finally came home" Blu said crying. Mariam was crying too "I have waited 21 years for this" Mariam said. "bye the way my name isn't Huey, its Blu" " oh I have to tell Utica." Blu was confused "Who is Utica." Blu asked. "your sister."

After a hour Blu, Mariam, and Utica were all so happy. Utica was a very gorgeous bird and was younger than Blu. "so where is our little Brother, Diante" Utica asked. "oh yeah Diante? Im related to him woe. He back at my house follow me." They all took off and went to go see the youngest of all of them.

"Hey Diante I have a surprise for you." Blu said upon touching down. " Really a surprise. No one gave me a surprise since I was born." Diante said. "come in guys!" Blu yelled. Utica and Mariam came into view. As soon as Diante saw them his Jaw dropped open. "m-m-m-m-mom!" his beak started quivering and turned into a smile. His eyes started watering. "my s-s-s-sister" . Diante turned to Blu "M-My brother" Diante ran into Blue's wings. "Hold me!" He said crying as he went into his big brothers wings. "there there we are all here now."


	20. Waffles of doom

Blu's family was celebrating along with Clyde, Julius, Aberdeen, Linda and Tulio, the family was reunited, and everyone was in a good mood. "So Blu Diante what were you two up two for these past 2 decades." Utica asked. "Well this one over here has a wife and three kids and lives in the Amazon, unlike him I am actually happy. " Diante said. "Shut up Diante, I'm happy with my life. Don't listen to him he spend his nights hanging upside down from a tree." Blu said. "I do the same thing too" Utica said. Mariam. Had came with chocolate " Blu Diante, you both know that pretty much all macaws will die upon eating chocolate right" Mariam asked. "yeah" the two birds said. "so then can you two eat it.?" Mariam asked them." yeah we could eat chocolate ". Blu and Diante. Said. "Perfect. Our family developed a trait to help us survive. We can eat foods most birds and animals can't like chocolate, so this proves you two are my sons." Mariam put the candy in front of the macaws and took a piece for herself and ate it. Blu and Diante both took a piece and, actually enjoyed it. Linda was watching the birds get along. Wow my Blu found his parents. In going to make this into a book. Blu was so excited that he had found his mother. Before this the closest thing ne had to a mom was Linda, and after here Jewel. (But not in a weird way, like Jewel cares for him like a mother and always looks out for him.) Diante was also ecstatic with what was happening. It was either that or this just happened to be his favorite flavor of chocolate. But either way he was a happy bird. Julius was watching TV and someone on the TV was making waffles. He tried to mimic it as much as he could and they actually came out pretty good. "I made waffles, everybody." He said putting a entire stack of them on the table where the family sat. "Im not going to eat any w-" Blu was cut off when Julius started screaming trying to get him to eat the waffles. Blu had enough. "FINE, I will TRY some already!" he said taking the plate of food. He took a bite put of them and got back to the conversation with his family. "oh and this is Julius his kind of crazy. So you guys were in Rio the-, mmmh. Hey Julius these are pretty good, what did you out in them" Blu asked Julius. "I put waffles in them !" Julius said putting another stack of them on the table. " YOUR LYING" Blu suddenly yelled shocked with himself. The family kept getting acquainted with each other and Julius kept bringing more pancakes to which the family enjoyed (not so much Diante he thought they were too dry). After a while the family started to get full? Julius still kept putting g down stack after stack, after stack, after stack of waffles. "These got peanut butter and soap in them." He said. "after taking a bite out of them Diante's mouth started to get full of bubbles. Everyone else kept eating despite being full, they were good friends and wanted to make Julius happy. "Okay, no more Julius! Really im starting to feel sick." Blu said. In reply Julius started screaming in a fit of sadness around the house. Julius was really starting to get on the nerves of Blu and Diante. "FINE I WILL HAVE JUST ONE MORE PIECE " Utica said giving up. Julius immediately calmed down. "we are going to go back home. The rest of the gang agreed to go. Except Connor his staying here. You want to come with us into the Jungle." Blu said, playing with his food. "Oh we would love to come. I think going to the Amazon would be great for us." Mariam said. "Great we will have a fan-. Uhhh what was I about to say." Diante said puzzled. "eehh I forgot. JULIUS. YOUR WAFFLES POISONED ME. GET ME THE BUCKET." Diante yelled.


	21. Coming Home

"Okay every body calm down. You all know why we here and I need you to calm down. This is an emergency and we need plans. How do we stop the pigeons from taking over. Any ideas?" Eduardo asked in a hidden part of the village holding a assembly. No one raised their wing. "Were doomed" Eduardo mumbled. However even though he said it at a low volume someone still heard him. "HEY YOU HEARD HIM, HE SAID WERE DOOMED WE HAVE NO HOPE, WE ARE GONNA DIE." A macaw said. Everyone started to panic, curse, and some went as far as running around in circles. But a deadly, loud screeching sound came from the back of the room. A noise that could pierce the ears of deaf person. Someone had rubbed their talons on the wall. "I HAVE IDEA WHAT IM DOING" the macaw said. "Silence! I have the solution. We will be saved. Its all according to the prophecy ". The old bird said. "Prophecy? No one wants to hear you talk that voodoo mess." Another bird said. "Not just any prophecy. A lullaby, a lullaby that we all know." The old bird said. "Lullaby, so you gonna sing us to sleep now." The same bird shouted. Someone elbowed him in the side. " if only you had listened when they sung it in the nursery. I wouldn't be here. But it goes like this.

"A peaceful village in the trees

Everyone was happy as could be." The old man wasn't putting up much of a show. His voice was old and creaky .

" but then the army came, and devastation reigned." The old bird continued.

"I I think you know the rest" the bird rested his throat.

"But the lucky Dragon, came roaring down. It made the village safe. It made the village sound" Someone continued. Jewel had memorized it when she was little and, frankly, was quite proud that she did for this very moment. "Exactly, the dragons would come down and fix this. They will save us." The old man said. "im sorry sir but dragons aren't real." The same heckler said. "Shut up, and listen Joshua" Eduardo said. "shutting up sir" Joshua said. "Joshua is wrong. They are real. Not the way we think of them. There will be 7 of them, and 2 of them live inside of this village. Most of you know the two." The old bird said. This caused distinct chatter along the crowd. Many people tried to guess who it was. "Hey maybe its Roberto" Someone said. "or maybe its Jackson." Someone else said. Jackson looked at who said that, and slowly shook his head as if saying Wrong, try again. Jackson tried to think. He was after all the master detective. He tried to figure it out. "hey do you know who they are." Jackson asked. "I do but I can't tell you. If I told you would put their lives at risk. I also didn't mention that one of you here…" the old bird took a long pause at this. He took his time to say it as well. "Is a spy." The birds went nuts trying to figure out who the spy was, but one bird was slowly trying to escape the crowd. He got out and took off and left the scrambling assembly.

"Where is that bird." Mr. B asked. "he should be here anytime soon sir." Toby said to him. "Good because I need to report to the almighty tallest anytime and if he isn't back I have no report." Mr. B said. "Sir, the bird has arrived sir." A soldier said bringing in the macaw. "So Xavier. Where are they." Mr. B demanded. "They are just a few clicks north of here. Inside of a huge tree, can't miss 'em." Xavier said. "But Mr. B we searched that are already." Toby said. "We may have. But I didn't see any tree in the area capable of housing any birds." Mr. B said. Toby leaned closer to his ear. "But what if Xavier is a counter-spy" Toby said. "well that we will have to find out. Anyway what's the worst that could happen we have the cats don't we?" Mr.B said. "Yes sir Mr. Bakerman sir." Toby said. "I KNOW YOUR NOT FULL NAMING ME. Now is that right Toby." "Yes sir Mr. B sir." Toby corrected himself. "Lead the way, Xavier" Bakerman said. "Yes sir"

"Okay guys we are leaving to the amazon everyone who is coming come into this animal crate. " Linda said after packing the car. Clyde, Aberdeen, Julius, Blu, Diante, Mariam, and Utica tried to fit inside. "oh boy Tulio we need more crates." Linda said. A little while later Blu was reading a street sign that said "You are now leaving Rio De Janeiro ". Blu imagined himself being with Jewel the kids, and introducing them to his family. "Finally, I get to go home. Right Diante. " Diante was in the same crate as him, with Aberdeen. "Yeah, that's right. Its been 1 week right? Seems like a vacation, I just wanna go home to my tree." Diante said. "Your tree. Don't you mean your nest." She asked. "No I mean my tree. I go to sleep hanging from a tree. It is supposed to make you smarter you know." Diante said. "yet your still the dumbest bird in this cage." Blu joked. "Shut Up!" Diante told his brother. "Chill out man I didn't mean it. What I mean is that you have the lowest IQ of a group of autistic kids." Blu said laughing. "IM NO AUTISTIC. " Diante yelled. "oh im sorry you down syndrome! " Blu said, his skins color was bleeding through his feathers displaying a purple color on his face as he was laughing. Diante started to fake cry (he was good at this) "My older brother bullying me Aberdeen. I need help." Aberdeen kind of liked Diante so she didn't want to hurt his feelings. But the moment was right so instead of giving him comfort, she played with him too. " Your just now realizing you need help Diante". She said laughing. Diante called called Clyde. " Clyde. Get your sister over here and tell her to stop bullying me." He called to the other cage. "Sorry, but you are stupid." Clyde said. "Look at him he is getting triggered." Utica said. Even Mariam was laughing. "wooow. Now my sister is trying to mock me." Diante said. "Diante is actually a pretty smart bird though." Julius said kind of spoiling the moment. "whos mans is this?" Diante said. "calm down. You know Julius thinks your smart." Blu said. "SHUT UP." Diante said


	22. The search

"Guys everyone, get down, be quiet the armada is coming." A sentry said warning of the coming attack. "Mom, what's going on" Bia asked Jewel. "I don't know, but do what everyone else does okay." Jewel said. Bia simply nodded her head and got down. They could hear the sounds of wings flapping and cats meowing as the pigeons inched closer and closer. "They are right in this hole." Xavier said, betraying his own tribe. "You heard him. Get inside there and capture every last macaw you see." Mr.B said to a group of Rock pigeons and doves. They went inside and found no one. Mr. b turned around to ask Xavier the explanation of this, but saw him flying away. "Follow that bird. And when you do take him and every other macaw you see." Mr. B said to a group of 12 pigeons. "Yes sir." The twelve said, and they took off. "So Toby, you were correct." Mr. B said. "Keep it up and ill give you a promotion." He said. "Mr.B, the Almighty Tallest is here to see you." A soldier said. In an instant two very tall Pigeons (larger than any other macaw) emerged from a long flight. They walked right in front of Mr. B. One was a white dove, and the other was a rock pigeon. "oh my gosh Bakerman, CAN YOU GET ANY SHORTER" The dove said. "what he means is. You know we are here. So, where are the birds" The rock Pigeon said. "Your tallestness, I had a spy trying to find their location. But he betrayed us and rendered his faith to the two almighty, useless. So we are tracking him down hoping we find the-" Bakerman was cut off. "YOU IDIOT. YOU THINK THAT HOPE AND FAITH ALONE WILL HELP US FIND THE MACAWS. Haven't you considered if that 'spy' of yours is leading us into a trap. Why would do such a stupid move, that's why I dint want to trust you as armada leader, but this one keeps nagging me." The dove said frustrated. "Charles its not your call its mine, I'm taller than you and more superior. " The rock dove said "Yes Stanley, whatever say you tallest". You see the pigeons and doves have a weird obsession with height. The taller you are the more superior. But if someone is taller than you you can be more superior if the almighty tallest says you are more superior. Which means your technically taller but still shorter. Which is how Bakerman became armada leader. "Now, where did your men go Bakerman?" Almighty tallest Black (Black is rock pigeon white is dove). "Follow me, my tallest" and with that they flew off.

Sorry for a short chapter. Just wanted to throw the tallest as new characters.


	23. Roberto's secret

**Hello guys this is Kingstonthroop. This chapter has been heavily edited by Nightfly123 he actually did a really good job improving the format, wording and basically everything involving the exact grammar used inside this story. So from now on I won't write any more cancer I will write in this format so it wont be an eyesore, thanks Nightfly123. Now without further ado lets get to the story.**

"This can't be happening" said Jewel in horror."First Blu and now the entire village is at risk of being killed. "

Jewel started to cry remembering Blu, how he possibly died falling into the river and she had no idea, why or even, how, it happened, but, she couldn't bring herself to believe that her one and only is actually dead, the very bird that had saved her during her time of need.

"No, Blu isn't dead. I can feel it. He is still alive somewhere" Jewel said to herself. "He HAS to be alive".

Roberto was sitting next to her and he had an solemn expression on his face as he hid something terrible deep within his mind and it was something that he knew that Jewel wouldn't like to hear and he was debating about whether he should tell her or not.

Jackson didn't really care too much, frankly since the entire village had bigger fish to fry and he had more important things to do other than mourn the death of someone that had apparently lost their life when they fell into the river below them.

But as Jewel kept talking about Blu and how she still had hope Roberto feel more guilty, and more anxious by the second until finally he snapped and he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his beak and he immediately regretted it soon after.

"Listen Jewel, I'm sorry, I didn't save Blu on purpose" said Roberto as he confessed to Jewel. "Ok!, I...didn't save him".

"Why! Why didn't you?" said Jewel as she demanded an explanation. "Why didn't you save him?".

"Because… Because I was being greedy" said Roberto. "I wanted you, so I let Blu die."

This really ticked Jewel off as she gave her childhood friend and furious look which, honestly, scared Roberto since he has never seen Jewel get this angry before and it frightened him, although, he didn't exactly show it.

"But Roberto, I trusted you, the entire village trusted you!" Jewel yelled at him. " How could you do such a thing?!".

"It doesn't matter anymore Blu is dead, he isn't coming back" said Roberto. "Because I killed him."

"You have no shame, do you!?" Jewel yelled at him as her anger grew. "You're just going to let him die!, just because you wanted me to be with you!?".

"What was I supposed to do, no one ever survived falling into the river!" Roberto yelled back as he grew angry. "Apparently, not even, Blu could survive that!".

The two birds were getting riled up ready to fight and The entire village started taking notice as they began yelling for the two to start fighting each other since they really wanted to see the two birds fight each other in combat.

"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" chanted the entire village in excitement. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!".

Roberto honestly didn't want to hit a woman, but, the way Jewel was looking at him, meant she was ready for blood and he was only saved by none other than Jewel's own father, Eduardo, who had decided to defuse the entire situation himself.

"What the heck is going on!?" Eduardo yelled which calmed everyone down before he saw Jewel and Roberto. "JEWEL!, ROBERTO!, THAT'S ENOUGH!".

Jewel and Roberto still stared each other down, but, with the incoming ball of rage (A.K.A Eduardo) stomping their way, they calmed down and they slowly turned to face Eduardo, who looked at them before he eventually sighed.

"We can't fight each other, especially, not when there is a enemy trying to destroy the entire village said Eduardo. "Now I don't know about you, but, you have to put your disputes aside and realize, that now is the time to work together, not fight."

He was about to continue his lecture when he heard the sound of wings flapping and he turned only to see his personal adviser Xavier land at the entrance of the room and he had an worried expression on his face which concerned Eduardo.

"Eduardo sir, I have led the enemy to believe that we are south, past the waterfall" said Xavier with a worried expression on his face. "But they might have followed me here."

"Everyone, you heard him, remain quiet." Eduardo said which caused his people to become quiet all of a sudden. "Don't make a sound".

They waited for a few minutes until it was revealed that the coast is clear and everyone began flying back to their homes while they awaited further instructions from their leader, who knew that they aren't out of this yet.

"Come on, kids" said Jewel as she took her kids to the other side of the room, where there is no Roberto, since all she cared about was Blu and she hoped that he would come home soon and when he did does, this mess would be over.


	24. Macmeaties with Icecream

Blu and the gang were traveling closer to the sanctuary than ever before and they were in the car that was being driven by both Linda and Tulio, who, Blu knew was a good drive since Tulio had once drove Blu and Linda to the aviary where Blu would later meet Jewel before their adventures began and before they became a couple.

As Linda and Tulio drove the car, they stopped at a Macmeaties to get some food and to rest a while knowing that driving a car for long periods was exhausting and they definitely needed the break before they can continue driving again.

"Alright you guys stay here, well get you some bird food" Linda said as she stroked Blu and his friend's cheeks. "We will be back before you even know it".

She then looked at Clyde who meowed loudly trying to get recognized and this made Linda smile as she turned to face Clyde where she began to stroke the orange cat's back which made Clyde purr in satisfaction before Linda started petting Clyde.

"Oh and we will get you cat food" She said petting the orange cat as she gives the cat a kiss on the head. "See you soon".

Linda and Tulio went through the double doors of the Macmeaties and went to the cashier while also preparing to have their orders taken since they already had an idea about what they wanted in their minds and they just have to tell the cashier.

"Welcome to Macmeaties, where every burger served here is served with a smile" said the cashier, who at them. "May I please take your order?".

"This place is different from McDonald's back in the States" said Linda. "What do you guys recommend here?".

"I recommend getting the food, and putting a $12 dollar tip in the jar." The cashier said in a polite manner. "It's for charity".

As Linda and Tulio was ordering the food, Blu was checking the GPS trying to find out how long it would take them to get home and he was relieved when he saw that it wouldn't too long to get home and a smile soon appeared on his beak.

" Alright guys, we are just 5 hours away from home" Blu said with a smile on his beak. "Also, what should we do now?, any ideas?, anyone?".

"I was thinking we should give ourselves a name, Like the SQUAD " Utica said while smiling. "That sounds cool".

"Nah, that's trash, How about, birds of a feather" Diane said which disgusted Clyde. "What?, what's wrong with it?, I think it sounds awesome".

"There is a problem with that" Clyde said in annoyance. "I'm not a bird".

"So then, what name do you have" Aberdeen asked in curiosity. "You do have a name in mind, don't you?".

"I don't have one" Clyde said in sadness. "Not a single one".

"What about, the Lucky Dragon 7" Blu said as he looked at his friends. "That sounds good".

Everyone seemed to like that one and they all agreed to have that as their group name which made Blu smile at the fact that he had just solved a group-naming problem and he was glad to see that everyone was fine with it and there were no arguments about it.

Fast forward a little while later, the birds were eating some seeds and the cat was eating a Macburger, even though, this got the birds annoyed a little bit since they couldn't believe that Clyde gets to eat a Macburger and they didn't which seemed unfair to them, until, they were distracted by something.

"Hey, I saw a squirrel, it was all like this" said Julius as he started imitating the squirrel that he saw. "Also, what is it with squirrels and nuts, anyway?".

"Hey look an ice cream truck " Mariam said which quickly caught everyone's attention. "Over there".

The song that the truck was playing was weird, it was all dark and depressing along with the fact that there was no song, it was just someone's voice much to Blu and his friend's confusion since they usually heard ice cream trucks have happy tunes and a happy voice to attract customers.

"You like ice cream, you like ice cream" The song played. "Your existence is meaningless, now ice cream".

Julius immediately snuck out of his cage and ran toward the truck since he had smelled the beautiful scent of ice cream which had created an urge that he couldn't resist and during that urge, he had no idea that Blu had spotted him leaving the cage and the car itself.

"Wait Julius!" Blu yelled after him in shock. "Come back!".

Blu got out of his cage to chase Julius and he was hoping that he can get to the guy as well as get both Julius and himself back into the car knowing that they both will be in trouble if Linda and Tulio see them out of the car.

He couldn't see him, so he went inside the truck where he was then assaulted by light and he quickly held up a wing to block out the light as well as to stop it from attempting to blind him and he looked away only to see a sight that made him sigh in relief.

There he found Julius pulling on the arm of the worker who made the ice cream and it worked in getting the worker's attention as the worked turned to face him and he even smiled when he saw Julius and he even stroked Julius's head before Julius started chirping.

"Let me get two scoops!" Julius chirped, but, the worker couldn't understand what the little sparrow was saying.

Blu flew over to Julius to go and he began retrieving him much Julius's displeasure as Blu began pulling him away from the ice cream truck before he flew over to the counter of the ice cream truck and he grabbed a pen as well as some paper before he began to write.

Blu wrote on a piece of paper: sorry, this one is mine, we will be on our way now.

"Well, since you're here, why, don't you buy some ice cream." The worker said with a smile on his face. "It doesn't cost much".

Blu wrote: Sure, how much?

"$5 Dollars for a cone."

Blu beak dropped to the ground since he didn't expect to pay that much for an ice cream and he knew that he doesn't have money like Linda and Tulio do, but, he knew that he has to try though or else he and Julius just have to go home on an empty stomach.

FIVE WHOLE DOLLARS FOR ICE CREAM! He thought in horror. Wait, I have a $5 coupon, that should do the trick.

Blu wrote: I don't have any Money, but, I do have a $5 dollar coupon to Macmeaties.

"Deal" the ice cream worker said as he took the coupon, went to the back of the truck and came out with two scones of ice cream. "Enjoy".

Blu and Julius flew away, Julius licking the ice cream, as they returned back to Linda and Tulio's car where they quickly got back into their respective cages as so to make look as if they had never left their cages at all.

"Phew, what a relief" Blu said before he looked at Julius. "You owe me, big time, Julius".

"Don't worry" said Julius as he continued licking his ice cream. "I'll pay it back, you'll see".

Blu just rolled his eyes since he knew that there is was no chance that Julius would pay him back. Because of Julius's half minded nature, he would most likely forget about it. It didn't bother Blu that much since he was happy that nothing bad had happened to his friend and he was happy that they didn't get into trouble. 


	25. Operation Macaw Hunt

Are you sure this is were that traitorous spy went." The Almighty Tallest Black asked as he pointed north.

"Yeah, he went north." Bakerman said in a nervous tone. "We followed him all the way to this region".

"How can we trust that, this instinct of yours isn't going to get us all killed?" The Almighty Tallest White asked in anger. " you better be careful".

"Of course your Tallestness, besides no one can even think about FOOLING THE BAKERMAN" Bakerman said. "Besides I was in operation impending doom II. Remember? ".

The Two Tallest remembered the grave scene and it was a sight that the Almighty Tallest wanted to forget as well as the fact that it gave them the shivers every time that they remembered it and the shuddering effect wasn't let behind.

"Oh I remember." Said Almighty Tallest Black with a shudder. "It was not a good sight".

Flashback:

Bakerman and his crew were taking part in operation impending doom II, They were inside of a human machine stomping on stuff and destroying things that dared stand in their way no matter if was accidental or on purpose.

"BWAHAHAH, all of those flamingos will feel the wrath of MR B." Bakerman said in a prideful manner. "Every single one of them".

"But sir, we are stepping on our own stuff and destroying things on our own territory" One of his crew members said. "We are nowhere close to combat".

His crew had on green vest fashioned out of leaves with a huge collar that covered their beaks and it seems that this fashion seemed to fit well with the Grey and white of the pigeons and doves.

"Hussssh, Don't ruin this moment for me!" Bakerman yelled at the crew. "Now pull more levers, and press more buttons, NOW!".

The crew, shook by Bakermans yelling got back to work as they began destroying their own units and damaging their own property while Bakerman carried on his evil laugh much to his own crew's discomfort.

End of flashback.

"But I put the fires out" Bakerman said to the two Almighty Tallest. "I did do that right".

"You made them WORST." Almighty Tallest White nearly yelled. "You fool".

"Worst, or better?" Bakerman said.

"Sir we have found the macaws."A pigeon, just touching down, said. "They are hiding inside of the inner parts of the village".

"Good, now let us bring some doom down upon the heads of our doomed enemies." Bakerman yelled.

The entire Armada mobilized and went to go and capture the macaws .

Meanwhile, Xavier was looking out for any sign of trouble when he saw that Bakerman and his crew were heading in the direction of the Spix Macaw which caused him to fly back to Eduardo to report about what he had just seen and he got there just in time.

"They are here." Xavier said to Eduardo. "They are heading this way".

"Lets prepare to fight." Eduardo said. "We will not go down without a fight".

Soon the Armada had arrived and the Macaws met up with them with both sides glaring angrily at each other as they both prepared themselves for battle in case tensions went too high between their respective leaders

Eduardo was at the head of his tribe as he glared at Bakerman who glared back at him as they silently braced themselves in case a fight broke out between them and their respective armies that they had brought with them.

"Surrender now and we will capture you in peace." Bakerman yelled at them. "Fight us back and you will become the feathers on a ladies hat".

"Go home, now and don't come back." Eduardo said. "We don't want to fight, Nor or we willing to lose our land".

"Well you can't have both, ARMADA CHARGE THEM." Bakerman screamed. "GET THEM ALL!".

Immediately the two armies clashed and fought, the macaws knowing how to fight hand to hand (or in this case talon to talon) and the Pigeons were using weapons (they fashioned spears from tree branches and rocks) much to Eduardo's frustration.

The fighting lasted for about an hour before one victor triumphed over the other as the macaws retreated into the forest, but, a few of them were captured and taken as prisoner by Bakerman and his crew.

"We will deal with the rest of them later." Bakerman said. "For now lets take care of these people".

Roberto, Jackson and about 15 other macaws were the prisoners and they had no idea what their fate is going to be, but, for Jackson, he knew that one thing is very clear, he didn't liked being trapped and now he is trapped along with Roberto and the other 15 Macaws.

"Uh-oh, we messed up big time" Roberto said in worry. "This isn't good".

"Ya think" Jackson said behind him in annoyance. "Now, here we are, prisoners with seemingly no way out".

Roberto soon hung his head in sadness since he knew that they have been captured and there was seemingly no way out for both him, Jackson or the 15 other Macaws that had been taken prisoner along with them.


	26. Home is where the heart is

The Lucky Dragon 7 were finally reaching their homes. Linda and Tulio let Blu and Diane out of the cage since they knew

the area well and wouldn't get into trouble. But the other 5 remained inside of animal crates except for Clyde. He walked

along side them. Linda and Tulio let the cages down and opened them. "I would love to come and see your family Blu, but

we have work to do back in the amazon." Tulio said. And with that Linda and Tulio left. "Well, we are home. Home sweet

home." Blu said. "Okay all I see is trees, how could this be anyone's home." Aberdeen said. "Hey don't make fun of it, you

will see soon. This place is really cool, grew up here as a child." Diante said walking through the forest. (he still had a cast

on from when he broke his wing, so the 7 have to walk). The Dragons walked for quite a while. So they walked nearby the

scene of combat between the Macaws and Pigeons. "Is that also a part of your home?" Utica asked pointing a wing at the

ground spilled with blood, feathers and pieces of scorched ground. "Oh my god what the heck happened here." Diante said

going down to the large circle of devastation with the other 7 in pursuit. "Looks like a warzone. Hey Diante did you blow up

the village before we left or did something actually happen. " Blu asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Diante

said, shaking his head. "whoa guys were is Julius and Mariam?" Clyde asked. "Mom! Mom where are you!" the triplets

(Blu, Utica and Diante, oldest to youngest) yelled trying to find their mother. "okay guys we need to find them, any ideas?"

Aberdeen asked. "we should split up and find them, that way we could cover more ground." Clyde said but Blu immediately

opposed. "SPLIT UP, are you Mad. You don't been know the terrain if the jungle. If we split up whatever got Julius and

Mom will get us easier. We need to stick together before we get lost or eaten." The arguing went like this back and forth

for about 2 minutes. "you know what Aberdeen and me will go alone, you triplets will go together. We meet back here."

Clyde said. "Fine" Blu said. "They are goanna get eaten, definitely by a puma or something" Blu said.

"Okay Bakerman, now that operation impending doom 3 is finished, you now have your ticket back to pigeon home in

NYC." The almighty tallest said to Bakerman. "What, in going home?" Bakerman asked. "Yep you did your service well to

the Pigeon Empire. Now go and celebrate back in America." The almighty tallest Black said. " But you can't take the title of

Invader away from me. Invaders blood marches through my veins like giant radioactive rubber pants. The pants control

me. DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS!" Bakerman said trying to defend himself. "Go home Bakerman. You did your service well

to the Empire. Besides your payroll is getting too large, we can't afford it." The Almighty Tallest White said. Bakerman flew away crying.

Blu and his younger sister and youngest brother were walking in the amazon trying to find their mother. That is when a

large figure came out of nowhere and grabbed Blu and Diante by the neck pinning them down. "Who are you were did you

come from." The bird said. "get off them, now let them go" Utica screamed trying to get the person off them. Another bird

came out of nowhere and slammed her on the ground too. The first mysterious person finally saw Blu and Diante in the

faced and realized who he was standing on. "BLU, DIANTE YOUR HOME! Its me EDUARDO!" Eduardo said in joy the other

figure revealed her face too. "Blu, is…is that you." The bird said in a mystified voice. "Who are you." Blu asked. The figure

finally revealed her face. "Blu… its me Jewel."Blu's beak dropped to the floor when he saw here. "Your home, sweetie ".


	27. The Lucky Dragon 7

Jewel after hugging Blu for almost an hour, looked at Diante and instantly filled with rage and tried to

get at his throat. However Blu and Utica both tried to hold her back. After almost another hour Blu and

Utica finally calmed Jewel down, while Diante had a weird smile on his face. "I promised myself I would

never forgive you for this Diante! Come around me or my family again and your DEAD!" She

screamed. Diante just turned his back and lightly hugged Eduardo. "Jewel your not going to kill anyone.

Okay" Blu said. Shocked, Jewel turned around to face Blu. "But how could you say that after he pushed

you into the river. He almost killed you " She said "So she is going to act like I wasnt in the river?

Jeez" Diante said rolling his eyes. "You can't kill him because he is my brother." Blu said. Now this was

the time when Jewel felt like she was about to blackout. First her true love fell into a river and dint

come back 2 weeks later and now her true love is brothers with her worst enemy. Blu finally

explained everything that happened while he was gone. He told her about his mother told her how Utica

and Diante was his younger brother and sister, and how they ended up back home. "And that's how we

ended up here." Blu said. Jewel turned around pale faced at Diante and slowly and not so steadily

apologized. "Sorry…Diante for…for trying to um…" Jewel tried to complete the apology but it didn't

come out. "try to wipe me off the planet. Apology accepted." Diante said. "Blu, Diante, Utica there is a

cat, and 3 other birds in the village that claim they know you. That you're the Lucky Dragon 7." Eduardo

said to the pair, "lets not keep them waiting. They have a old, wise, but still old bird to meet" The Lucky

Dragon 7. Could it be Blu and his siblings are the 7? Jewel thought to herself.

After a few minutes of flying they touched down where most of the village was gathered. Most of them

kept eyeballing at Clyde scared. And every couple of moments when Clyde wanted to play a little game

with them, he would bare his teeth and extend his claws in a matter that would stop the heart

of any mouse. When Clyde and the rest of the 7 saw Blu ,Diante, and Utica they immediately thought

they could get out of this alive actually. "well it took you long enough to get kidnapped, don't you

think?" Clyde said. "Shut up Clyde, so I'm guessing you found Mariam and Julius right?" Blu asked. "Yep

that's all 7 of us." Aberdeen said sitting on Clyde's back. The rest of the macaws stared dumbfounded by

the 6 other birds who seemed to have no fear of Clyde the cat at all. They thought that the macaws

were extremely brave, especially since Clyde's eyes were red and blue creating a even more stunning

effect. "oh and guys, don't worry about Clyde over here. He is a vegetarian." Utica said to the other

birds. "Yep its true. Haven't touched a mouse since I was a kitten." Clyde said. Eduardo stepped up to

Clyde bravely, terrified, but still bravely. "W-W-well Clyde. We have been uhhh having some trouble

with, cats lately. It's the pigeons and they destroyed our home. So I apologize if we seem uh nervous

around you." He said. This caused a general assent among the macaws as they judged whether Clyde

was friendly or not. "Silence everyone. The Lucky Dragon 7 is here!" the old bird said calming everyone

here. He walked over to the 7 and began speaking. " We have been waiting for this since the pigeons

came and took over. You guys are the Lucky Dragon 7 correct? " he asked, the 7 nodded their heads.

"then you have come to save the entire village, we are humbled to have you." The old bird got on his

knees and lowered his head. Everyone else did the same paying homage to the 7. Even Jewel, her kids

and Eduardo did the same. "Wow this feels so unnatural." Diante said. Blu looked around. "wait we

didn't come to save you. We don't even know what happened to the village. All I know is that me and

Diante fell into a river and came back with some friends. We aren't saviors. None of us. Not me, Clyde,

Julius, Aberdeen, Diante, Mariam, Utica. None of us." Blu said. The old bird stood up. "ah my back." He

put his wing over Blue's shoulder. "you don't understand. All of you did come for that reason but you

don't know it. While you were lost in the wilderness the pigeon empire came and attacked and

overpowered us with kittens. And now we need your help. You guys even have superpowers you don't

know about." The bird said. "Blu, you have the highest IQ of any one in this village." He walked over to

Diante. "Diante you are hardheaded and love to argue." He said. "I do not love to argue. " Diante said.

"yes you do" "no I don't" "are you arguing with me" "I'm not arguing with you" "ill tell you I once beat 7

men and a little girl in an Argument without using a single fact!" "you think that is good, I could argue

whether a fact is true or not and prove the fact wrong." The old bird ignored that and walked to Clyde .

"Your strong, a cat that strikes fear into the hearts of the other birds." he walked over to Utica "like your

older brother you are very intelligent, but even greater than your wits your athletic. " he made his way

to Julius. "Julius even though your not bright, at all, you still have the biggest heart anyone can have" he

soon started getting tired and limped over to Mariam "you might be old but that's a good thing. Old

people are the greatest they are so wise and full of experience. " "speak for yourself I am 45 and still

sassy" Mariam said to the 705 year old. The old bird was now gasping for air "and Aberdeen, you are

agile. Witty, and a beautiful young lady." The old nearly passed out now. "wait how do you know this

about us, most of us never seen you before." Aberdeen asked. "oh I see and know all things." This

statement caused a great deal of embarrassed chatter among the macaws. "Now you all must fulfill your

destiny, and save the village. " the old bird passed out in exhaustion. "I understand." Julius said.


	28. The Mopiness of Doom

Bia, Tiago, and Carla were just sitting around their nest. Sad. Lazy. Bored. And not much else. "I miss daddy." Carla said, sadly.

"I always thought Dad was the best soccer player this side of the forest. " Tiago said.

"I always loved it when he would teach me everything about the world, and introduce science and math to me." Bia said.

"I still remember when he gave me my first I-pod, when he told me it was made by Apple, I actually tried to plant it." Carla said.

"Hey kids. How have you guys been?." Blu said entering the nest with Jewel.

"Its like I could hear his happy voice. Its is clear" Tiago was starting to have tears run down his face.

"Guys, I'm over here." Blu tried to get the attention of the triplets but couldn't as they still sat around in sorrow.

Bia lifted up her head and saw Blu standing right there. "Not now Dad. Were mourning over Dad!" she said. "Wait a minute DAD!" all three of them ran into Blu's chest, nearly knocking over the bird that was twice as tall as all of them. They shared this hug for a while as they buried themselves in their fathers wings. Jewel stood nearby, happy her family was reunited.

A few hours later, the family was eating lunch many questions arose such as, dad how did you survive, or dad who where those 6 other people, or dad is that cat really friendly. When Blu had told them about their new uncle, their tiny little beaks almost dropped to the floor.

"Oh and along the line of a real biological uncle, you have a aunt, and grandmother now too. I was actually thinking of finding them and bringing them all over here." Blu looked at Jewel whose smile, turned upside down.

The very idea of having Diante over did not bode well inside of her. And she doesn't know how Utica nor Mariam acted and she didn't want to have anymore excitement in this day.

"Or a better idea. Maybe you and the kids could go over to their nest." Jewel suggested.

"come on Jewel. I swear Diante won't hurt you. And if he does I will punch him in the throat. Just for you." Blu said. Jewel hadn't seen this level of confidence in Blu since… well she never seen this level inside. And she liked it. "Alright we can go to your mothers nest to meet them. I guess" Jewel murmured that last part. "Great lets go"

"Please, let me out. I don't want to stay here anymore! Let me out, Please!" Roberto said in a cage.

The cage was fairly large inside and had 2 other birds. All three of them would be comfortable if Roberto hadn't have a crippling fear of small spaces.

The Pigeons outside the cage would frequently hit the cage to shut the demented macaw up. "Roberto calm down. Keep yelling and they are only going to make us stay here longer." Jackson said, keeping his cool. He was playing with his afro. A impressive fluff of feathers on his head.

"Soon they are going to try and shove crackers in my face. Polly wants a cracker? Polly wants a cracker? NO POLLY DOES NOT WANT CRACKERS. ENOUGH CRACKERS!" Roberto started having a seizure on the floor.

The other Blue macaw in the cage was terrified, Jackson sat in the corner thinking of a way to get out of the cage. There was one pigeon guarding the cage, she was wearing a red vest fashioned out of acorn shells, and held a big pointy spear.

The rest of the guards were at the cafeteria eating their lunches. Jackson looked at Roberto (now foaming at the mouth) and looked at the guard. Then back at Roberto.

He thought maybe, just maybe. He could get the guard to open the door, by using Roberto's seizure.

"Um excuse me guard. I think Roberto is having a seizure. Can you help him before he dies or something?" Jackson said. The guard turned around and looked at Roberto. She then looked outside a window (They were inside giant nest of leaves on the ground) . "Can't its my lunch time" She said, walking out. There was only a little bit of time before the next guard came and Jackson knew this (Besides Bia and Blu Jackson was one of the smartest people in the village.) he opened the cage and dragged Roberto out, the other macaw followed suit. They snack out the nest. "Alright we have to warn everyone else about the prison" Jackson said


	29. Backseat Drivers From Beyond The Stars

Bakerman was walking around the forest, until a unusual sight caught his attention. He flew over to the sight and saw the two almighty tallest rallying a group of Invaders to destroy the macaws once and for all.  
Bakerman instantly knew he had to be there, but how was the question . there were at least 700 pigeons 10 kittens and 2 almighty tallest.  
"Thank you everyone here today all you people of the Pigeon empire." The almighty tallest white said, "As you all know we are all here to start OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM 3!" White cheered along with the rest of the crowd.  
"Excuse me. Pardon me, didn't mean to step on your tail" Bakerman pushed his way to the front of the crowd.  
"We have selected the best Pigeons from across the globe to take part. These Invaders are top class and will be sent to different villages to either capture and destroy them and enslave their inhabitants or keep them under control." Black said  
"First lets present , INVADER LIAM. " Black cheered, again with the rest of the crowd  
A tall pigeon arose from the crowd for assignment.  
"Well, well Liam it seems you have grown quite tall. Very impressive. " White said. "I was going to assign you to sector 17 home of the slaughtering rat people, but because of your increased height I'm assigning you to sector 25 home of the WORLDS COMFIEST SOFA"  
Remember the pigeons don't judge based on age, race (there are only pigeons and doves in the pigeon empire) or gender. They judge on how short you are. The taller the more superior.

Bakerman after an entire hour. Finally got in front. "Now presenting. INVADER SKOODGE!" Black said. There was only the sound of one dove clapping as the rather short pigeon stepped up.  
"Oh come on, now that's just sad" Black said. "CAN YOU GET ANY SHORTER" White said. Skoodge had a sad frown on his face. "you will be assigned to sector 17 home of the slaughtering rat people, thank you." Black said. Skoodge started to cry. "Alright everyone, that's all the invaders. May they have good luck."

"WAAIIIIT!" Bakerman emerged from the crowd climbing onto the stage. A general assent came from the crowd. Even invader skoodge was taller than him. "Phew, sorry I'm late my tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. Your lucky I made it at all" Bakerman said. "You weren't invited at all" white said. "What do you want Bakerman. I thought we exiled you to New York. Shouldn't you be getting fed by humans or something." Black asked.  
"Oh yeah but I quit when I found out about this." Bakerman said. "You quit being exiled? " White asked.  
"the assigning is over Bakerman!" Black said. "But you can't have an invasion without me! Operation impending doom II remember, I was in there." Bakerman said to the tallest. "Ugh… besides, no invader has been so small. Your very tiny Bakerman, Very, Very small." Black said.

"but my tallest, I have to serve the empire. It runs through my veins like radioactive rubber pants. Please." The two tallest looked at a map of south America . "well as a token of gratitude for your service to the empire, here's a sandwich." White said pulling out a sandwich handing it to Bakerman. Bakerman looked down at the sandwich disappointed. "Alright, thank you every body for coming, AND GOOD NIGHT" White and Black said simultaneously. "Hello, Hello. WAIT" Bakerman screeched.  
"What do you want Bakerman we gave you your sandwich. " Black said to Bakerman. "My tallest, a chance to prove that I can truly be an invader is all that I ask. Gimme! " Bakerman holds his hands out as if expecting something else.  
The two tallest look behind them at a map of south America. "Okay, Bakerman. We see that you are truly deserving of the title invader." White said to Bakerman.  
"Yes, Yes I am." Bakerman said satisfied.  
"You will be sent to a tribe so mysterious no one has ever heard of it" Black said pointing to a area on the map, labeled Blue Macaw Territory. "Right, and those who know its name dare not speak it." White added on.  
"What's its name" Bakerman asked. "Oh I dare not speak it!" White said, despite the fact the label Blue Macaw Territory could easily be seen by Bakerman, if he wanted to see it.

A little while later the Invaders were getting prepared and Bakerman was chatting with Skoodge. "I thought the two tallest sent you to Mexico to enslave the Iguanas. I thought you died." Bakerman said to the short invader.  
"Oh yeah I did, but I'm O.K. now." Skoodge said. "all invaders please report to get your personal armada learners". All the invaders marched to get a shorter pigeon or dove to assist them. (Last time Bakerman had Toby to help him). Bakerman was waiting for his. The tallest put one in front of him, it was a short pigeon with big Grey circles around the yes and white stripes on the wings but it was on the floor unconscious.  
"Ummm. I think that there is something wrong with this PAL." Bakerman said. "Oh there is nothing wrong with it. He is just showing off his play dead skills to fool anyone who is trying to attack or eat him." Black said  
Bakerman looked at the seemingly dead pigeon. "Its remarkable. It even fooled me" He said. Suddenly the pigeon jumped to life and saluted Bakerman. The two tallest were giggling in the background.  
"PAS, reporting for duty" PAS said. "PAS? What does the S stand for" Bakerman asked PAS. "I don't knooooow." PAS replied. He started screaming running around in circles, hitting his head and stuff.  
"Ummm. Is he supposed to be stupid?" Bakerman asked.  
"He is not stupid. He's Advaaaanced. " Black said. Bakerman looked at the PAS and then at the tallest again. Then at PAS.  
"Of course your tallest. Surely you would save the most advanced equipment for a mind like mines." Bakerman said pridefully.

The old bird was outside, and somehow, somehow. Found out the pigeons were planning another attack on the Macaws. He flew to Eduardo to tell him.  
" Eduardo, they're coming." The old bird said to him. "Whose coming" Eduardo asked. "The Pigeons. They are planning another attack. I don't know why they already tom all of our food and some of our own people again. But they are coming." The old bird said to him.


	30. Tak the hideous new girl (part one)

Diante had entered the nest a few minutes ago. After nearly being stared at by three little kids who had never thought having a real uncle could be a real thing, their reaction had spiked feathers o. His neck. He leaned over to Jewel.

"Is it normal for them to stare like that?" he asked her.

"No. But since its you who feels uncomfortable im not goanna stop them" Jewel smiled evilly as Diante felt nervous. Every instinct in Diante's body would tell him to smash her on the head with his cast. But he couldn't do that in front of children. Especially not when his older brother was looking on trying to introduce his children to their uncle.

"What's your name?" Tiago finally broke then silence.

"Diante. And um im guessing im your uncle . " Diante asked.

"You know in my dreams you were taller. " Bia said it him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diante asked. He got no reply just a mere shrug of the shoulders.

"Hey guys why don't we all introduce our selves, After all it has been 30 minutes." Blu looked behind him at a clock he put inside the nest. Despite Jewels dire protest he installed the clock in the wall of the hollow and it remained useless ever since.

"Oh im Bia, This is Tiago, and Carla. Sorry for staring its just we never met someone on our fathers side of the family." Bia said.

"You are clever aren't you." Diante looked around at the angry faces of two other little chicks as the one in the middle had a superior grin on her face

"Not that you two are stupid or anything." Diante said trying to calm the other two down.

The uncle and his nephew and nieces got to know each other really well. He told them the story of what he did while Blu and his sister was away from the nest lost for 20 years. He told them even how he got his cast. (All three of them signed it too.)

While he practically babysat the children. Jewel and Blu were in the different are of the nest, hugging each other, eating a peach. Blu had wanted this for so long, and Jewel had too. Just to relax in each others wing.

The very next day the pigeons were back. Bakerman looked at all the macaws as they gave the pigeon empire as much food as they could. (When the pigeons left the Pigeons forced the macaws to agree to having the Pigeons take 90% of their food and leaving them with only enough to survive.)

" These Blue flying rodents have nothing here but pecans , and Brazil nuts. Its disgusting. You think that they might be hiding the real food Bakerman?" A soldier asked. This soldier was dressed in a black and purple cloak the covered her tail and had a collar behind her neck.

"Your right Tak. I doubt they even eat this stuff. Its terrible. Lets go find out where they are hiding the real food. Bakerman said. "PAS, come here now. "

PAS fell out of the sky and landed on his face. "Yes sir." He said, face still on the ground. "PAS , I need you to get the food from all the Blue macaws." PAS had a confused look in his face. "But if you take their food. What will happen to the food?"

"the food will be fine I just need you and Tak to find it." He said to both of them.

"Okeydokey." PAS grabbed Tak's wing and they flew off.

Blu, and his family were trying to hide all of their real actual food from the pigeons inside of their nest.

"You think they won't notice?" Blu asked Jewel, pointing to a large pile of food and snacks.

" I doubt it. The pigeons don't know left from right, it would take one of their geniuses to find this." Jewel replied.

Julius was sitting not to far away asleep. Earlier he had agreed to help Jewel and Blu stow away the food but fell asleep upon arrival of the nest.

Julius woke up saw Blu and Jewel and remembered what he had to do. He then got distracted by a fruit fly and ran out the hollow trying to chase it. Forgetting that he is a sparrow and could fly he fell out of the sky and landed on his face still chasing the fly.

Jewel and Blu both looked on and watched. Amazed at Julius's half witted nature.

"Whelp there goes our help, come on Jewel we have to finish this." With that they turned back To what they were doing.

Julius was still chasing after the fly, running over the grass, until he ran straight into a tree.

"Ouch" Julius was on the floor staring at the palm tree. He saw, staring at sky, a couple of Pigeons who saw him and touched down.

"Hey who are you." Tak asked, poking the sparrow with a stick.

"He looks like he needs biscuits pew pew pew." PAS said squiggling his wing a little.

"Biscuits, where? I must have them. Oh the fruit fly." Julius again got distracted.

"great now there's two of them. " Tak said under her breath "Have you seen any Blue Macaws around here lately." She asked Julius

Julius thought about it for a while. "I… think…so. Or maybe…no."

"You haven't seen any Blue birds around?" Tak asked

"Oh I seen those, they are in that tree over there" Julius said, pointing to a hollow that must have been at least a mile away.

"Well good, were planning a party for them. I'm Tak and this Is PAS ." Tak said

When Julius heard the word party he instantly went crazy and ran all the way back to the nest.

Jewel and Blu were finished when Julius came in with an entire bag full of party stuff. When Julius came in both Jewel and Blu looked at him suspiciously.

Julius attempted to put the bag down on the floor in another room but tripped and the party stuff fell out.

"Julius what are you doing" Blu asked him. He followed Julius inside of the room. Where he is now

"Nooothing" Julius lied.

"Nothing? Or something?" Blu asked eyes squinting.

Julius was trying to think but couldn't. "Oh I can't take it. Your too smart for me. Tak is planning a surprise party for you. She is gonna bring all the pigeons because she loves you!" Julius started crying.

"She loves you sooo much!" Julius stopped crying "Im baking the cake!"

" Do you understand what this means Julius? " Blu asked

"Yes. Wait a minute… no."

" It means they are going to steal our food." Blu said. Julius was still humming happily.

"Blu we have to do something. We can't let them just come an-" Jewel was interrupted by the sound if flapping coming from the hollow entrance.

There none other than Tak and PAS were standing at the hollow entrance. Blu walked up to them swallowing some spit as he did nervously.

" H-How may I-I help you." He said looking at about eye level with Tak.

"Hi my names Tak, and im here from the pigeon armada. Now if oh and your family comply with everything we say and do you might come out okay. " Tak leaned in closer to Blu's face," Now tell us, we know your hiding the food. But where is it"

"I don't know what your talking about, Tak" Blu said

"So don't mind if me and a few other pigeons come and search the place, right?" the purple eyes of Tak, and the purple and black clock that covered her intimidated Blu.

"Fine come in" Blu said stepping aside, Jewel went to Blu kind of scared.

After an hour if searching the pigeons couldn't find anything, despite passing the obvious mow d of fruits that the macaws stored. When the pigeons left both Blu and Jewel let out a huge sigh of relief.

" Well I guess I stand corrected. They are that stupid." Blu said to Jewel.

" Us macaws have been dealing with them for centuries. We understand everything about them." Jewel replied.

Julius, despite the turn of events, was still mixing cake batter in the next room humming to himself as he did so.


	31. Tak the hideous new girl (part two)

"You found nothing? Tak your one of the best soldiers inside the entire armada. You could qualify as invader if you wanted to, not as good as me, but still good." Bakerman said to Tak upon hearing she found in food.

"But sir, we looked everywhere and couldn't find it. PAS helped, more or less, and we tore up the entire place." Tak said.

"And you know if anything should be Invader it should have been me." Tak started getting mad.

"What do you mean, Tak?" Bakerman asked confused

"You're an even bigger idiot than I thought ,Bakerman." Tak soon broke into a fit of evil laughter taking off her Black and Purple cloak.

When Bakerman saw her face uncovered he gasped.

"Who are you? WHAT IS THIS!" Bakerman was confused again.

"Again, you're an even bigger fool than I imagined" Tak said dauntingly

"What?" Bakerman asked

"You're an even bigger fool than I imagined."

"What?"

"Your confused, let me explain " Tak said.

"We were inside of New York City, Brooklyn. I had been waiting for 16 years to finally take the Pigeons elite soldier test, and should the need arise, to become an invader" Tak recalled grimly, while Bakerman tried to follow.

Flashback

Bakerman walked up to a vending machine to buy snacks, he deposited money into the machine but the snack got stuck.

"What, CURSE YOU IDIOTIC SNACK MACHIIIIIINNNE!" Bakerman started hitting the machine and kicking it. He left and returned with another pigeon robot. He then fired a weapon on the robot wiping g out half of Brooklyn power grid.

"I was inside one of the rooms to prepare for the test, but since you knocked out the power the door wouldn't open." Tak said.

Tak was banging on the door of the room. She saw Bakerman happily walking by with a bar of chocolate.

"But the testing was still going on in Manhattan since that grid system was still up. So I had to miss my test. I pleaded with the almighty tallest Miyuki (during this time Black and White weren't the two tallest) but she couldn't understand my reasoning and sent me to Rio to work as a janitor squad to clean the city." Tak was no getting angry.

"I had to work there for 2 years but I escaped, destined to find the person who MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE!" Tak yelled .

End of flashback.

"I managed to track you down during the great assigning. And here you were." Tak finished.

"yeah so your blaming me for your messed up life, Bla, Bla big deal" Bakerman said not grasping fully the situation

"This is about taking your mission Bakerman not revenge!" Tak yelled.

"Wait your after revenge!" Bakerman was now confused.

"No this isn't about revenge, its about taking what's rightfully mine. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN INVADER, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PART OF THE GREAT ASSIGNING , I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE STEALING G THIS TRIBE FROM YOU" Tak said furious.

"YOUR AFTER MY ROBOT BEE's" Bakerman said again not understanding the situation.

Tak grabs Bakerman face and holds it close to hers. " No! Listen to me carefully. In a better Invader than you could ever be. I could wipe this entire village out in just seconds. And I have a plan for these Blue savages that will be so EVIL, It will impress the tallest so much they will have no choice but to make me invader." Tak released Bakermans face.

"And what is this plan?" Bakerman asked.

Tak started doing her evil laugh

"Yes I know im a master of comedy now tell me."

"Part one involves crippling your base so you can only watch as I ruin YOUR LIFE"

Suddenly she started destroying a whole bunch of stuff. Bakermans soldiers started running around the headquarters in panic. Most ran outside to save themselves from the destruction.

"NOO MY BEAUTIFUL BAAASE!" Bakerman yelled

"Part two is-" Tak was interrupted by Bakerman yelling.

"MY BAAASE"

"Part two is-"

"NOOOO MY BASE!"

"part tw-"

"NOOOO"

"Par-"

"NOO"

"You know what-"

"NO"

"You know what nevermind , Okay im… im leaving now" Tak gave up.

"But what's part two of your plan?" Bakerman aasked

Tak rolled her eyes a d flew away. Bakermans robot bee flew out of a huge hole in a wall in the Pigeon HQ.

"NOOOO" Bakerman called after the Bee.


	32. Tak the hideous new girl (part Three )

Blu was outside, flying around wary of any Pigeons nearby. He saw two familiar Blu birds and landed next to them.

"Roberto! Jackson! There you two are, where you?" Blu asked

"Hey Blu if you must know, we were in a pigeon prison. Luckily we got out." Jackson looked at Roberto "I had to carry him here"

Roberto gave a killer look, "Is it my fault I am scared of small spaces?" He asked

"Yes. Every fear can be controlled Roberto. Like my fear of the paranormal. " Jackson went wide eyed at this but regained his original posture.

"Well come back to the village with me. You should tell Eduardo where it is." Blu ushered them to follow him, back to the village.

The three macaws finally landed at Eduardo's nest where none other than Bakerman was sitting across the table from him.

The three macaws that entered stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Bakerman.

"You three, come inside, have a sect." Bakerman said to Blu, Roberto, and Jackson.

Blu went over to Eduardo.

"Eduardo, this is Bakerman . Invader Bakerman. How could you let him inside?" He asked.

Eduardo said nothing but made the gesture to sit and listen .

"So as you four may or may not know, the enemies have common enemy. Tak, is after your village and more importantly my job." Bakerman said.

"How can we trust that you aren't just trying to destroy us? What if your just jealous that she is a better Invader than you!" Roberto said.

"This has nothing to do with jelly! I've been trying to figure out her plan. But its been difficult. She's GOOD. Not Good like me, but still good." Bakerman tried to convince them that Tak wants nothing but to destroy the macaw race but everyone was still suspicious.

"This is just stupid." Eduardo said after maybe an hour of this.

"No I swear, how come Tak is constructing a giant building in the middle of the forest and housing machinery and stuff in there." Bakerman Said.

"Hmmm, that does sound suspicious, it doesn't say anything about Tak but that is weird." Eduardo said.

" I Knew this was a bad idea. She'll destroy your world!" Bakerman said.

"I don't know who this Tak lady is but I'm not willing to trust any pigeon" Jackson said.

"And when your village is a smoking ruin, you'll wish it had been me who did it!" Bakerman said.

Mimi had just walked inside the room, tired.

"Your voices are making me sick!" She said, spraying Bakerman with a spray that had the label Pigeon-B-Gone.

Bakerman started to burn and started screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHH, IT BURNS, HELP MERE!" Bakerman ran around in circles and jumped out the hollow.

"Thanks, you really are the best sister." Eduardo said

Blu, Jackson, Diante and Clyde were all next to the large building inside of the middle of the jungle. It was guarded heavily by pigeons.

Clyde walked to the main entrance, while Diante, Jackson, and Blu snuck around the back.

"Don't you think this building is kind of big to serve no purpose." Clyde asked the worker up front.

"Uhhhh, yeah your right. I have no idea what this building is for. All I know is Tak told us to build it." The employee said.

"Well don't you think you ought to find out?" Clyde asked

" not really. " The employee said.

"So you just did stuff because someone else tells you to do it?" Clyde asked

"Pretty much."

Meanwhile, Blu, Diante and Jackson just got inside the building. The building was huge on the inside, made of wood and leaves.

Blu reached into his fanny sack and pulled out a camera and started recording.

"Whoa, what is this stuff," Diante asked.

"This kind of machinery is technology I don't think even humans have." Blu said.

There was aircraft, techs, robots, and a huge arsenal of other robots. Soon Tak materialized out of nowhere scaring all three of the macaws.

"No pictures please." Tak said.

"Tak? Um…look we can explain" Blu started as he tried to get the other two macaws to walk away.

"No need. Soon you want remember any of this." A purple flash of light came from behind Takes eyes.

"So how do you feel?" Tak asked.

"Normal, we feel fine. Why?" Blu said.

"You must be smarter than the rest of them. Lets see about your brother." Tak said. Again the purple beam of light shined behind her eyes.

Diante reached into Blu's Fanny Pack and pulled out a can of Pigeon-B-Gone and sprayed Tak. Tak fell on the floor shrieking as steam rose from her body.

"So your behind this." Jackson asked.

"No, those two are." Tak pointed to a picture of the two tallest. "They the leaders of the pigeons. I came here to impress them. So I could rule here instead of Bakerman."

Speak of the devil because Bakerman managed to get inside of the building.

"It's over Tak. This village is mine to devastate. I already promised the forest To PAS.

"Bakerman! How did you know we would be here?" Jackson asked.

"I placed a tracking device in Blu. That's how "Bakerman said

"WHAT! Where? WHERE!?" Blu said running around. He turned around and PAS was there holding on to the back of his head.

"YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPBY" PAS shrieked, as he detached from Blu and went to Bakerman.

"This won't stop me from keeping my promise to the tallest. Sky attack!" A small pigeon with emerald green eyes emerged and tackled Diante. He then stared at Blu, Jackson ,Bakerman, and PAS.

PAS started hitting Sky. Sky took his talon off of Diante chest allowing him to breathe and hurled PAS at the two macaws and Pigeon knocking them out a window outside the building.

Tak chased after them outside the building.

Sky turned around and tried to attack Diante but was sprayed by Pigeon- B-Gone effectively burning . he retreated and made a hasty escape.

However sky dropped a memory chip and it landed right under Diane's talon

"AAARGG, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T BUTTED IN I COULD HAVE FIGURED OUT TAK'S PLAN!" Blu yelled at Bakerman.

"MY FAULT?ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REFUSED TO-" Bakerman was cut off.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Diante asked showing the chip.

Bakerman gasped .

"It's a pigeon memory disk, I bet it has Tak's plan written all over it!" He tried to grab at it but was blocked by Blu.

"No way! Its ours! Back off!" Blu said.

"I'm the only one here with the technology to decode the files!" Bakerman said

"And we are the only ones here the file to be decoded by your equipment." Jackson said.

"AND I'm. I. I don't knooow" PAS said.

"Your base, our disk, Bakerman. Let us see the base." Blu said.

"As soon as we destroy Tak I'm going to feed your brains to PAS!" Bakerman said.

"Deal" Blu said

"YAAAY. BRAAINS. " PAS said


	33. Invader Blu

Hey guys sorry for the delay in the production of this chapter, I have been working on another fanfiction Rio before Rio, so I had to take a little break from Rio 3. So this should be the 4th Tak the Hideous New Girl chapter but I'm naming this one Invader Blu. And leave a review if you like the 3 chapters of Tak the hideous new girl. One last note if you don't understand some of the characters on this story my profile now contains an OC list so that's there for you. Happy reading!

Blu let Jewel come with him into Bakerman base, to Bakerman sadness.

Blu, Jewel, Diante, Bakerman, PAS, and Jackson all went into the large base where multiple pigeons were working on repairing the structure.

They went down a few floors into a huge underground base where a large computer sat in the center of it all.

"So this is your base?" Jewel asked satirically.

"Don't touch anything or ill…melt your face off or something!" Bakerman said.

The group went up to the computer.

Bakerman entered the memory disk into the computer. A image of Tak appears.

"My leaders, I offer a gift to prove I am worthy of being titled Invader. I have gathered a huge arsenal of weapons to destroy the macaws and steal their food!" Tak said.

"I could do that" Bakerman said jealous.

"Once their precious village has been destroyed I will offer their food to my tallest as snack!"

"Wait your leaders are leaders because they are taller than everyone else?" Blu asked.

"Quiet!" Bakerman hushed Blu

"I will make the village into a area for fruit and nut harvesting. You never considered the are valuable but I will make it valuable." Tak said.

"She stole this plan from me!" Bakerman said.

"No she didn't!" PAS said

"Be quiet!"

The video ended

"Computer!" Bakerman yelled at the computer

"Whaaaat!" The computer said foggily

Ready the soldiers! I must stop Tak, her little game has gone on far enough" Bakerman said.

"Wait we can help. We will go with you!" Jewel said to him.

Everyone left. It was just Diante, PAS, And the computer in the base

"So do you have any videigames in here?" Diante asked.

"No, not really" the computer said.

"Fine… I guess ill save the world!" Diante looked as if he might hurl when he said this.

Jewel, Blu, Bakerman and a group of pigeons were in front of the large base. Bakermans pigeons were fighting Tak's forces.

Bakerman,Blu and Jewel snuck inside of the base .

"Jewel, I really think you should have stayed behind!" Blu said to her.

"I couldn't risk seeing you get hurt, again! We are still chained together birds remember?" Jewel said to him.

This warmed Blu's heart. Blu almost started crying in joy.

Bakerman interrupted the two.

"come one you two. We have to find a way to shut off this machinery!" Bakerman said.

Just the. Sky emerged from a hole in the roof. The three instantly tom off running.

"So this should work?" Diante asked. Diante had let Via come over and help him.

"If I'm correct from these data files, Sky is a robotic PAL unit. Which means he could be controlled." Bia said.

"And if Tak's PAL is in range, he could be remotely controlled." The computer said.

"But the only person who could manage the buttons and understand them, could only be another pigeon" The computer added.

Everyone looked at PAS.

"HIIII!" PAS said.

"oh no. We are not using this idiot to save the world.!" Diante said.

"It's the only way if you want to save the village." Bia said.

Blu was running throughout the bare from Sky. He was at the same time looking for the off switch in the machines.

Blu ran corridor through corridor, aisle after aisle. He searched every room, suite etc.

Finally he came across a computer in a large room with the words on and off in huge letters. A red button sat in the middle.

Blu pressed it and instantly the entire base went dark.

"How could I miss that?" Blu said to himself.

Jewel and Bakerman were hiding in a room from Sky.

"If it weren't for you pigeons coming and messing everything up we woukdnt be in this situation now!" Jewel whisper-yelled at Bakerman.

"Insolent fool fir! The Pigeon Empire must expand its our nature.!"

Sky ripped open the door to where they were hiding. Tak was right behind him.

"You two are just tiny bugs in the middle of a highway. Just a minor announce to our plan. Especially you Bakerman. I will not let the tallest down. Sky, terminate them.!" Tak said.

Sky made a electronic sound and lunged at Jewel and Bakerman. However since Blu turned off the power he shut off and temporarily collapsed on the floor.

"what. Thug other Blue bird must have shut off tube power. Luckily I have a auxiliary power unit.!" Tak said.

Sky stood up again and was ready to kill Jewel and Bakerman.

"Okay you. PAS. Do things. Make Tak's robot crazy!" Bia said to PAS.

"Only if you dance with meee!" PAS said.

"No. Never. NEVER" Bia said.

PAS stood there with a smile.

Bia grunted and started dancing, but she was terrible at it. PAS started dancing too. Doing a handstand and shaking his tail.

Sky's eyes turned a deep shade of Blu from green.

He started dancing too, and occasionally hitting himself.

"Dooo-Dee-dooo-Dee! " Sky made a sound while dancing.

"What are you doing Sky!" Tak said. Sky jumped on a control panel and started pressing on a bunch of buttons with his talons.

He then jumped onto Tak's head.

"No Tak. Let go let go." She ran out the room screaming.

Jewel and Bakerman looked at each other and ran the other way to go find Blu.

Outside Jackson, Clyde, Julius, Aberdeen, Mariam, and Utica were fighting Tak's pigeon forces along with some of Bakermans forces.

The battle was huge but the Lucky Dragon 7 and allied pigeons won.

Everyone cheered as the enemy pigeons dispersed.

"Blu, what happened. Why are all the lights off." Jewel asked Blu when she found him.

"I turned off everything mechanical from a giant computer. It was fairly simple! " Blu said.

"This proves Tak is no invader she is just a dookey garbage drone. " Bakerman said. Laughing.

Tak was still running around with Sky on her head

" sorry Sky, but you have to be put out of service." She reached around Sky's neck and turned off the power button. Sky let go and fell on the ground. Decommissioned.

Tak went to go find Bakerman.

They eventually met again inside the building.

Bakerman was drinking juice from a sippy cup, with the label poop on it.

"I don't know how you did it Bakerman. Your not even an Invader you know? The tallest lied to you. Your mission is all a big lie. Any way ill come back an-"

Jewel pressed a button on the wall and it opened a trapdoor under Tak. Its final destination is unknown.

Blu, Bakerman, and Jewel victorious celebrate. Bakerman kept sipping his Poop-Cola hapilly while Blu and Jewel hugged and kissed each other.

The next day Bakerman was in front of Eduardo again.

"Eduardo, due to your people helping me defeat a rouge of my people, I am officially giving the signal to go back home. Have a nice day." And with that Bakerman, PAS and the rest of the pigeons tom off and left.

"Well that was simple" Blu said.

"Yeah, you would think that this wouldn't be so sudden." Clyde added.

Everyone agreed and went back home. Blu and Jewel tired of the events that happened the last 4 weeks, went to sleep cuddling in each others arms. Everything was normal in the Amazon once again.

The end.


	34. The End

Blu looked at the sky. Stargazing. His children were all sound asleep and his wife was with him.

A shooting star danced across the black sky, the moon large and full hung in the darkness, as with thousands of stars.

"Jewel... Can you believe it?" Blu asked.

"Believe what?" Jewel picked her head up from Blu's chest and looked at him.

"We only have seen everything that came to us. What if we could go... Out there." Blu pointed at space.

Jewel looked taking in the night fully for the first time. Jewel didn't understand, neither did she care. She was finally with Blu where she had always wanted to be.

"I don't know, I would rather stay safe and sound. On the ground!" Jewel buried he head back in Blu's chest.

Blu looked at Jewel admiring her, then looked back at the stars.

The shooting star seemed to curve way back around and it seemed to head toward the macaws direction.

On fire the thing crashed and burned right in front of the couple. The 3 children didn't wake up however.

Blu and Jewel flew to see what it was that had crashed in front of them. Fire was around the entire area, not enough to cause alarm though.

Blu and Jewel saw a large metal object with a American Flag on it. It looked like a downed satellite or spacecraft of sort.

solar panels stuck out of the side of it, badly bent and damaged. No sign of humans looking for it.

Jewel was terrified, she never seen a spacecraft before but Blu was the opposite of terrified. He stood looking at the burnt object.

He grew a smile on his face.

"My tallest. If have successfully ruined Tak's plan. NO LONGER, will she turn my mission into a snack harvest!" Bakerman said.

Pas was again fooling around. Inside the costume of a cat he ran around the base destroying stuff.

"Hey I lime snacks." Tallest White said.

"He likes SNACKS Bakerman! " Tallest Black said.

"I know... I know." He said dejectedly.

"MEOOOW! " Pas said to the screen with the Tallest watching in horror

"Hey Bakerman we have a... We have another call! Okay gotta go bye!" the screen cut black.

"What a idiot." White said.

"Yeah."

The screen behind the tallest turned back on with a ringing sound.

I told you to change the ringtone of the screen! " Black said.

"Yeah. I know" White said.

"Wow. We really do have another call." Black said answering the call.

A video image of Tak appeared. A scar went across her face, her beak was chipped, her left eye was red and huge wound went from her right ear under her chin to her left cheek.

"My Tallest. I have come back! And it is going to remain that way!" Tak said.

Diane woke up from his own hollow, being woken up by the satellite that crashed. Aberdeen and him slept on the same hollow (and the two were planning on having children).

He looked around to see if everything was alright. He went back inside of his hollow to find Tak missing. A Grey and white feather was on the nest. A Pigeon took her.

Diante fainted.

 **I might make a sequel to this. So we have to wait and see.**


End file.
